2010-769
by Tialepingouin
Summary: Des cris, de l'abus mental, des coups et beaucoup de tristesse, ça résume la vie de Shawn. Du vide, voilà toute la vie d'Axel. Quand tout part en couille, quand plus rien ne tient, voilà.
1. Chapter 1

Après une ( ou deux) semaines d'absence je reviens avec une fiction... tout sauf joyeuse. Ami aimant le romantisme et la joie: restez si vous voulez mais je doute que ça vous plaise.

Cette fiction m'a été inspiré par un livre, la princesse des glaces de Camilla Läckerberg.

bonne lecture à vous

* * *

Un petit jappement arracha deux jeunes adultes aux bras réconfortants de Morphée. Un des propriétaires gratifia alors la source de bruit de caresses sur le flanc. Il sourit en virant quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage, les jappements étaient de plus en plus rapprochés au fil des minutes et le chiot tenta de toutes ses forces de monter dans le lit de son maître bien aimé. Eden avait trois mois, et à cet âge-là il était très joueur. Il réussit finalement à monter et frotta sa truffe humide contre les abdos bien dessinés en quémandant toujours plus de caresses.

-Vire ta putain de bestiole de notre lit, grogna le basané à côte de l'homme à la peau d'albâtre.

-Oui oui, soupira t'il.

Il poussa gentiment le chiot de sur le lit, et se leva avant d'être brutalement rabattu sur le lit. Comme chaque matin. Son compagnon ne lui laissa aucun choix, il l'embrassa et l'allongea, ne prêtant aucune attention aux mains qui tentaient de le repousser pour sortir. Les mains calleuses passèrent dans son caleçon, il râla d'autant plus mais l'autre s'en fichait. Comme toujours. Celui qui ne s'en fichait pas c' était Eden. Le chiot jappa et monta sur le lit, c'était purement égoïste de la part du chiot, il voulait sortir de cet appartement.

-Kevin, y a Eden qui réclame là !

-Oublie cette saleté de chien !

D'un revers de la main, il éjecta durement le chien du matelas. Il détestait ce chien de malheur qui n'attirait que des problèmes, mais son petit ami avait insisté pour le prendre avant d'emménager. La petite boule de poils heurta le mur dans un glapissement de douleur.

-Kevin ! S'indigna Shawn.

-Ta gueule !

Le plus pâle le poussa et se releva, allant voir son petit bébé poilu. Le chiot chouinait doucement, Shawn flatta son flanc tendrement et le porta pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Assis en tailleur face à son chien, il se servit des céréales et mangea en flattant son chien. Le basané le rejoignit peu après, le jugeant du regard, Shawn le sentit contre son dos.

-Tu comptes te comporter comme un clébard longtemps ? Remarque ça te va bien !

Il ne rehaussa pas, trop habitué à ce genre de remarque de la part de son compagnon. Il en souffrait un peu mais, il l'aimait. Donc il pardonnait, même s'il se doutait que ce n'était peut être la bonne solution. Eden colla à nouveau sa truffe sur son propriétaire, il se roula par terre en jappant, voulant à tout prix sortir.

-On va le promener ensemble ? Demanda Shawn.

-Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre, occupe toi s'en tout seul ! Et n'oublie pas que ce soir on mange chez Marc et Axel !

-Oui t'inquiète pas.

-Te connaissant tu seras encore en retard.

L'agressé soupira sans bruit, les larmes aux yeux. D'un geste machinal, il prit la laisse et un jouet. Il embrassa ensuite la joue de son compagnon, sachant par avance que, s'il ne le faisait pas, il serai victime d'un crise en rentrant. Il attacha son petit bébé et l'emmena dans le parc en face de chez lui. Ils habitaient dans un des beaux quartiers d'Inazuma, en réfléchissant bien, très peu de joueurs de leur ancienne équipe étaient partis. Caleb et Jude habitaient ensemble de l'autre côté du parc, Nathan et sa femme vivaient dans les quartiers familiales plus en retrait de la ville, et Marc et Axel étaient installés à quelques rues de chez lui. Les autres, il l'ignorait, ils avaient perdus contact, de manière plus ou moins brutale. Le petit chien tenta de tirer son maître, toujours plus impatient de se dégourdir les pattes dans la rosée. Il sourit, s'accroupit et le lâche une fois arrivé dans le parc. A peine libéré de sa laisse, le chiot couru, se roula et joua avec les papillons. Il était trop chou, comme tout les chiot à cet âge là, il était imprévisible aussi. Comme à présent, il courait loin, sûr de son but apparemment.

-Eden au pied !

Son propriétaire couru, puisque le chiot ne répondait pas. Il venait de sauter sur quelqu'un dans la rue. Un soit disant passant qu'ils connaissaient bien. L'homme avait une carrure athlétique et une démarche insolente et reconnaissable parmi toute. Il se pencha et caressa son petit assaillant.

-Coucou le clébard! Ils sont où tes maîtres ? Questionna Caleb.

-Caleb ! Appela Shawn. Eden lâche le !

Il rattrapa enfin son chiot et le rattacha à regret, il détestait le retenir contre son gré, il se sentait comme un tortionnaire lorsqu'il le faisait.

-Désolé il n'obéit pas encore très bien.

-T'inquiète Shawn, on sait tout les deux que j'adore ses bestioles. Mais évite de me le mettre sous le nez, ça me frustre déjà assez que Jude refuse d'en prendre un, râla Caleb.

-Désolé.

C'était devenu un réflexe depuis quelques temps, il s'excusait pour tout, tout le temps. Un réflexe qui énervait par dessus tout son interlocuteur. Mais il se doutait, alors il ne s'énervait pas et se contenta d'exciter le chiot en le rendant fou avec sa jambe. Non ce n'était pas cruel, c'était juste drôle.

-Comment va Jude ?

-Il bosse, il bosse et .. Ah je t'ai précisé qu'il bosse ? Répondit Caleb toujours aussi sarcastique. Et il s'est coupé la lèvre avec une feuille de papier. Je sais que tu t'en fiches mais j'adore niquer sa crédibilité en le disant.

Il réussit à faire rire Shawn. Il lui sourit, un de ses sourires à lui, on les sentait plus qu'on ne les voyait. L'animal tourna autour d'eux, obligeant celui qui tenait la laisse à faire tourner autour de lui pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes de tout et de rien. Depuis que les deux stratèges vivaient ensemble, le sarcastique était devenu plus gentil, moins agressif. Il n'était toujours pas un homme doux et respectueux mais on pouvait vivre avec lui à présent. Tout le contraire de Kevin.

-Bon salut le schizo, j'aimerai profité d'un petit déjeuner avec Jude avant d'aller me coucher ! Emmerde bien tes maîtres, adressa t'il au chiot avant de disparaître dans le hall d'un immeuble.

Le schizo sourit, il était trop heureux d'avoir pu parler avec quelqu'un sans que Kevin ne le surveille. Il joua encore quelques minutes avec Eden, il se sentait libre dehors, comme un oiseau hors de sa cage. Mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, il s'en était rendu compte avec son couple, il devait remonter maintenant, ranger l'appartement, faire le repas et le linge, laver le bébé poilu, peut être même faire a poussière s'il en trouvait le temps avant d'aller au travail. Il soupira, passa sa main dans son visage et dans ses cheveux et remonta. Kevin n'était plus là, il reviendra, ou pas, chez eux avant d'aller chez Axel ce soir. Il faisait machinalement ce qu'il avait à faire, comme un robot, pour s'interdire de penser, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, tout allait aller mieux, très bientôt.

Le soir venu, il mit une chemise, sobre, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et un jean, encore plus banal. Tout était fait pour qu'il soit invisible, Kevin détestait qu'il se fasse remarquer, alors il ne le faisait pas, pour pas avoir de crise, pour avoir une paix relative. La porte s'ouvrit, finalement son compagnon avait décidé de passer plutôt que de lui donner rendez vous directement sur place.

-Je sais que je suis imbuvable en ce moment, s'excusa t'il. Je suis tellement désolé, je ne mérite pas un homme aussi parfait, tolérant et doux que toi. Je te promets que c'est fini, que je vais redevenir l'homme aimant que je suis normalement, qu'entre nous les beaux jours vont revenir. Parce que toi et moi on sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre. C'est ça l'amour, s'améliorer pour l'autre, ne pas rester dans les habitudes néfastes et je sais que je suis le plus fautif. Je me déteste de t'avoir fait du mal, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

Au milieu de son discours, il avait enlacé son compagnon, déposant des baisers dans son cou entre certains mots ou certaines phrases. Il le câlina comme si ça permettait de tout pardonner, comme si tout s'effaçait avec l'étreinte. Et ça fonctionna. L'homme du nord se sentit fondre, et pardonna.

-On devrait y aller, sourit Shawn entre deux baisers. Ils vont nous attendre.

-Oui mon cœur ! On emmène Eden ?

-Non.

Ils laissèrent donc le chiot seul avec tout ce qu'il fallait et arrivèrent peu après chez leurs amis. Eux louèrent une petite maison avec un jardin et une terrasse, Axel leur ouvrit, de la farine sur le t-shirt et vraiment pas près. Il leur sourit et les fit entrer.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Marc n'est pas encore rentré, je ne sais pas où il est mais installez vous.

Kevin serra la main à son hôte, mais alors que Shawn allait faire de même, Axel le prit dans ses bras, sous le regard furieux de Kevin. L'homme de feu et celui de glace avaient toujours été proches, ils étaient meilleurs amis et très tactiles l'un envers l'autre. Pourtant depuis quelques temps, l'homme du nord s'éloignaent de plus en plus, refusant les câlins et ne venant plus aussi souvent. Le blond s'inquiétait, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire parler, alors il abandonna peu à peu. Il l'invitait donc moins souvent à sortir ou tout simplement à venir.

Marc arriva tard, l'apéritif était déjà fini et son petit ami venait de servir le plat principal. Ce dernier l'embrassa et lui montra sa place. Axel savait, il savait que rien n'allait mais sauvait les apparences devant ses amis. Il sentait sur son copain l'odeur d'un autre, une odeur maintenant devenue tristement familière à son odorat. Il la haïssait, plus que tout. Mais il maintenait les façades, tout comme Shawn qui sentait les doigts crispés de son compagnon s'incruster dans sa cuisse.

-Tu faisais quoi aussi tard ? Demanda Kevin pendant le fromage après une discutions totalement tournée vers le foot.

-Entraînement spécial ! Répondit simplement le gardien.

-ça lui arrive souvent mais j'espérais qu'il fasse un effort pour ce soir. Mais bon Marc et ses entraînements ! Rit faussement l'ex-attaquant.

-D'ailleurs ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas invité Jude et Caleb ce soir ?

-Caleb et lui étaient pris, répondit Shawn.

Les doigts se crispèrent encore plus sur sa cuisse.

-Tu m'as l'air bien au courant, dit Kevin.

Cette voix, Shawn la connaissait seul pouvait la décrypter. Elle était imprégnée d'une colère sourde, d'une rage indéfinissable, d'une fureur de la force d'un ouragan.

-J'ai vu Caleb en promenant Eden, on a un peu parler, répondit Shawn en cachant la peur dans sa voix.

-Leur couple bat de l'aile à ce qu'il paraît, raconta Marc. Ils essayent de le sauver comme ils peuvent. C'est bien, je trouve, de se battre pour son couple.

« Alors fait le » pensa amèrement Axel. Il se tourna donc vers Shawn, en souriant comme la vie le lui avait appris et changea de sujet alors même que Marc et Kevin continuaient à parler du couple des stratèges. Eux parlaient de leur boulot, Shawn travaillait comme libraire alors que Axel était devenu médecin comme le voulait son père.

-Tant que tu es là Shawn, tu pourrais venir me dire le prix du livre dont je te parlais ? Demanda Axel, voulant s'éloigner de son copain un moment.

-Il n'est pas compétent pour ça, trancha Kevin. Il n'est que libraire.

Cette remarque faisait baisser la tête du concerné, il aimait son métier, être au calme entre les passionnés qui lui parlaient des heures de livres qu'il ne connaissait pas et les fillettes de 13 ans venues acheter des livres pas de leur âge mais à la mode. Mais être sans cesse dévalorisé par l'être qu'il aimait le rendait moins sûr de l'utilité de son métier.

-Je suis sûr qu'il en est capable, insista son ami en se levant. Aller viens !

Shawn s'arracha donc de l'emprise douloureuse de son compagnon pour suivre son meilleur ami dans son bureau. Ce dernier lui tendit un livre ancien, qui sentait bon la poussière et l'usure, cette odeur caractéristique des livres qui vivaient dans une bibliothèque loin de l'humidité depuis plus de 30 ans. Il aimait cette odeur, elle l'apaisait et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il porta le livre à son nez. Il l'ouvrit et sourit.

-De l'allemand ?

-Oui, ça influe sur son prix ?

-Pas vraiment si tu le vends sur internet, sourit Shawn. Il a plus de 90 ans, c'est un auteur connu, il est en bonne état pour son âge, et c'est une édition original, énumèra t'il. Tu peux le vendre à plus de 300 euros en Europe.

-Merci.

Adossé au mur, il regardait son meilleur ami. Il se sentait bien ici, mais il savait que s'il restait trop longtemps il risquait une crise. Mais le blond semblait plus disposé à rester là à parler de tout et de rien. Ils restèrent plus d'une heure en haut avant que Kevin appelle son compagnon pour partir, il obéit, descendant aussitôt au ton de l'autre.

Dans la rue, le basané serra si fort le poignet de son compagnon que ce dernier était presque sûr que son poignée allait céder, cassant comme une brindille sous la poigne de l'autre. La porte franchit, son dos heurta le mur, une main enserra sa gorge et des yeux remplis de rage le transpercèrent.

-Tu crois quoi ? Susurra l'agresseur. J'ai bien vu ton petit jeu ! D'abord tu t'éclipses pour voir Caleb et après tu allumes Axel sous mon nez ! Tu cherches à être pris comme la pute que tu es ? Tu me dégoûtes !

L'uppercut lui donna un violent haut le cœur. Il se débattit, tenta de se sauver, le chiot aboya. Il ne comprenait pas les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de son maître préféré. Il ressentait sa douleur et sa peur panique, son poils se hérissèrent et ses petites dents apparurent derrière des babines retroussées. Il mordit, ça ne servait pas, il était trop petit, mais il mordit, défendant l'homme qui le nourrit. D'un coup de pied, l'agressé devint l'agresseur et le chiot percuta le mur à nouveau. Il resta au sol sous le regard horrifié de celui qui l'aimait. Un second uppercut le fit vomir, augmentant la fureur de l'autre qui resserra un peu plus l'emprise sur la gorge fragile. Shawn était tétanisé, incapable de bouger et de réagir. Ses yeux pleurèrent alors qu'il heurta le sol froid. Son compagnon, l'homme qui était censé l'aimer, venait de le lâcher et le frappait dans les côtes. Un dernier coup de pieds avant qu'il ne fût traîné dans la chambre et jeté sur le lit sans ménagement. Il avait peur, peur que le supplice ne continu dans un registre tout autre mais tout autant destructeur. Mais il se ne fût pas le cas, son monstre sortit, jetant peu après et sans ménagement le bébé poilu à côté de lui et les enferma, comme de vulgaires animaux. Les larmes coulèrent, l'incompréhension était totale mais, épuisé autant physiquement que mentalement, il céda et dormit, une petite bouillotte vivante et douce contre son ventre pour seul réconfort.

* * *

Tout en joie et en finesse. Voilà .

J'espère que ça vous aura plût et si c'est le cas, ou si ça ne l'est pas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci et à la semaine prochaine


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour les gens! Aujourd'hui c'est Axel et Marc qui souffre, parce que oui ça m'amuse et la semaine prochaine c'est le tour de Caleb et Jude et seulement après je reviendrai à Shawn et Kevin.

Pour répondre a Guest, je comprend parfaitement que le sujet puisse déplaire, surtout que j'ai pas commencer par les plus tendres. Pour ce qui est du titre, il correspond à la loi française qui puni la violence domestique. Ta review m'a fait plaisir donc merci!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il se réveilla dans un grand lit, seul. Incroyablement et irrémédiablement seul, il ne pouvait pas en douter. Cette nuit, comme de nombreuses avant, la seconde place dans le lit était vide, et l'était restée tout aux long du règne de la lune. Il se leva d'une humeur massacrante. Il donnerai tout pour que Marc vienne, se blottisse à nouveau contre son torse qu'il entretenait pour toujours lui plaire. Même si c'était inutile, même s'il savait que rien ne lui redonnera son compagnon, il essayait toujours, inlassablement. La douche ne lava pas sa tête de ses soucis aussi bien que son corps mais il dût s'en contenter avant d'aller au travail. Une longue journée de garde à l'hôpital l'attendait de pied ferme.

Le midi, il tenta de joindre son petit ami. Mais au bout du téléphone, pas de voix suave et heureuse qui faisait chavirer son cœur, juste des tonalités qui lui arrachaient le cœur de leurs « tut » incessants. Le bip caractéristique se fit entendre. Il se décida donc à laisser un message.

-Ba... c'est Axel, si tu écoutes ce message rappelle moi s'il te plaît. On pourrait se faire un ciné, ou un entraînement ou juste une sortie ce soir ? En amoureux, juste toi et moi. Pour se retrouver et … Juste être ensemble. Bisous je t'aime mon beau.

Il bafouilla et soupira en refermant son portable, un patient venait d'entrer. Il rendossa sa blouse et l'accueillit comme il se le devait, avec un sourire doux et réconfortant. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, il le petit bout avait l'air d'avoir peur. Il lui parla doucement et l'ausculta tout aussi calmement, ne voulant pas le paniquer encore plus. Il adorait les enfants, c'était un de ses buts dans la vie. Peu importe qu'il soit gay, il aura des enfants. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, il regarda le numéros. C'était Marc, il soupira et décrocha en faisant un signe à l'enfant de se taire.

-Salut Axel ! Désolé mais ce soir je ne peux pas ! L'entraînement des jeunes va finir tard et j'ai de la paperasse à faire après. Une prochaine fois ! Bisous j'ai pas la temps là.

Et il raccrocha, après ce message tout ce qu'il y avait de plus décevant. Le médecin serra les dents, furieux. Il savait que le menteur finirai son travail à 18h, beaucoup plus tôt que lui. Et depuis quand un coach pour équipe de poussin faisait plus de 50 heures par semaine ? Rien n'était crédible. Il soupira et retourna à son patient. La rage au ventre il termina sa consultation et appela son meilleur ami. Il avait besoin de parler ce soir, il pria pour qu'au moins une personne veuille bien lui tenir compagnie.

-Allô Axel ? C'est pour quoi ?

Un bruit caractéristique d'une fumée qu'on recrachait lui parvint à l'oreille. Il soupira.

-Fumer c'est mal Shawn, nargua le médecin amusé. Ça te dit de venir ce soir ? Toi, moi, Eden si tu veux et du saké, beaucoup de saké.

-Boire c'est mal, rétorqua Shawn du tac au tac .

-Bon alors pour ce soir ?

-Je... non merci.

Le libraire aurait adoré y aller, mais depuis le soir de la crise il tentait tout pour ne pas en subir une suivante. Mais malheureusement, depuis maintenant un mois il n'osait plus dire non à quoi que ce soit. Le moindre refus engendrait des colères, les colères engendraient les coups et aller chez le blond signifiait forcément une colère. Il soupira de frustration.

-Allez mon vieux ! Tu veux plus sortir depuis des mois ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Rien s'est juste de la fatigue.

-Passe chez moi, je te ferais une prise de sang, c'est pas normal d'être aussi fatigué.

-C'est pas la peine ! Bon ma pause est finie ! Bye.

On lui raccrocha encore au nez, décidément c'était vraiment une journée pourrie, pas de petit ami, pas de meilleur ami, juste une solitude et une rage qui se battaient et anéantissaient son cœur peu à peu. Le soir arrivait trop lentement à son goût, mais il arriva enfin et enfin seul avec lui même il n'y tenait pas. Il soupira et se prépara à sortir. Il sourit en se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, puis fondit en larmes, puis rit, puis pleura, puis les deux en même temps. C'était nerveux, complètement incontrôlable. Il tapa sa tête sur le carrelage, vite mais pas trop fort. Il voulait juste que sa vie arrête de partir en couille, jusque quelques minutes avec son amoureux comme avant. Mais maintenant il était cocu, il savait que rien ne serrai plus pareil. Que tout était perdu, même les meubles, mais il aimait toujours l'autre, et il voulait continuer. Il prit son téléphone dans sa poche et composa le même numéros que plus tôt.

-Axel ?

-Viens, s'il te plaît...

-Je...

Au ton de l'autre il sentit qu'il y avait un gros problème, il pouvait presque voir les larmes sur les joues bronzées de son ami. Mais Kevin était sur le canapé, il n'était pas de bonne humeur et Shawn n'avait clairement pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui. Surtout parce qu'il savait qu'il perdrait obligatoirement. Il soupira et enfila ses chaussures en prenant la laisse.

-Je vais promener Eden. Je rentrerais tard, annonça t'il.

-mouais, je t'attendrais pas.

Le ton était froid et méprisant, l'atmosphère était pesante. Pourtant juste avant tout allait bien, il était blotti contre le basané. Mais voilà, Axel avait besoin de lui, alors il y allait. Il toqua chez son ami en souriant. Eden était tout heureux, il jappait et courait partout comme un petit fou. Un homme aux yeux bouffis lui ouvrit. Il le serra aussi. Il s'en foutait du voisinage, il voulait juste de la chaleur humaine. Shawn l'enlaça et le fit entrer. Il sentit ses tripes se tordre, sa gorge se nouer, un mauvais pressentiment était né dans sa tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il rentra et s'installa dans le canapé.

-Je suis qu'un bouffon, se lamenta Axel en s'effondrant.

-Dit pas ça. Tu réussis ta vie ! Pourquoi tu serais un bouffon ?

-Je suis cocu ! Marc se tape un autre mec. Je suis même pas foutu de garder mon petit copain.

Axel pleurait, c'était la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute et ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Ça sonnait tout de suite plus réel, plus violent. Il détestait cette vérité, il la haïssait autant qu'elle lui faisait mal, autant qu'il détestait aimer son petit ami. La crise de rire larmoyant le secoua à nouveau, sans prévenir et surprenant au plus haut point l'homme des glaces. Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire, son meilleur ami semblait comme fou. Il soupira et s'assit auprès de lui avant de l'enlacer. Ce n'est pas tendre, ni même doux, juste une étreinte maladroite qui ne consola en rien le malheureux.

Shawn s'en rendit compte, il ne servait à rien, Kevin avait raison. Une larme s'écrasa sur le dos du blond, elle renfermait tout le désarroi, la colère, le regret que renfermait le cœur chaud dans son enveloppe froide. Il alla chercher du saké, il savait depuis longtemps où tout était rangé dans cette maison. Il s'assit et servit deux verres. Bien parti pour se soûler avec son meilleur ami, il se rappela de son compagnon qui l'attendait à la maison. Il aurait dû dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas, mais voilà, il aurait dû.

Ils burent pour oublier chacun leurs problèmes, sans envie d'en parler plus. Ils voulaient une échappatoire, mais savaient qu'il n'y en avait pas pour le moment. Ils était amoureux, ça changeait tout. Ils étaient plus que soûls lorsque le gardien rentra, il était tard, il soupira. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie, il appela Kevin. Ce dernier semblait d'humeur massacrante et il le comprennait. Devoir venir chercher son copain bourré à trois heure du matin n'était pas une activité agréable. Le gardien mena le blond dans leur lit, le poussa et l'abandonna dans la position dans laquelle il était tombé.Axel le retint par la veste, le tirant à lui de sa force aussi affaiblie que lui.

-bébé viens, je t'aime ! S'il te plaîîîtttt, supplia le poivrot .

-Je vais rendre Shawn à Kevin et j'arrive.

Ce dernier venait d'arriver, il frappait la porte violemment, vraiment en colère autant contre son ex-capitaine de l'avoir réveillé que contre son copain de lui avoir menti. Lorsqu'il lui ouvrit, Marc vu de la colère, mais c'était de la fureur qui animait les yeux fous. Il entra sans rien dire et chargea un Shawn comateux sur son épaule.

-Merci.

Ce grognement sonnait bizarrement aux oreilles de Marc mais, trop fatigué, il abandonna et monta rejoindre son lit où Axel n'avait pas bougé de la position grotesque dans laquelle il était retombé. Il le regarda avec des yeux ronds remplis d'incompréhension, une moue adorable collée sur le visage. Marc sourit un peu et l'embrassa sur le front. Il l'allongea gentiment et mit la couverture au dessus d'eux. Il réalisa alors que ça fasait déjà trois nuits qu'il découchait, laissant son blond seul dans une maison qu'ils étaient censés partager. Son cœur se serrait alors qu'il réalisait et mesurait le mal qu'il faisait. Quand avait il cessé d'aimer son compagnon ? Il l'ignorait, après avoir commencé à le tromper, ça il en était sûr. Mais les sentiments, ça s'émoussait peu à peu, comme tout, il sentait qu'avec Axel il touchait le bout, mais les habitudes avaient la dent dure. Il ne voulait pas se séparer, il voulait garder une relation sûre, ne jamais se retrouver seul. La solitude était quelque chose qui lui faisait peur, depuis toujours, ça s'insinue partout et ça ronge tout, comme la gangrène. Le blond posa sa tête sur son torse, sa main ne put s'empêcher d'aller se perdre dans les cheveux longs et soyeux, tout comme ses yeux qui se posèrent sur la musculature et en apprécièrent chaque détail. Il avait remarqué les efforts de son compagnon pour rester attirant et le ramener à lui. Efforts vint puisqu'ils n'avaient rien changé.

Il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait, peut être devrait il changer sa manière de vivre, quitter Axel et s'installer avec son nouvel amant, convaincre ce dernier de faire comme lui. Mais il en était incapable, il voulait garder le blond pour lui. Alors il l'enlaça, s'endormit collé à lui, pour le bercer d'illusion. L'illusion qu'il allait revenir complètement et rester fidèle à nouveau. Le tout malgré l'odeur de son amant qui était toujours solidement accrochée à sa peau.

* * *

Pour ceux qui accrochent et veulent lire, Je me doute un peu que n'avoir des nouvelles d'un couples que toutes les trois semaines peut paraître long, je sais que personnellement ça me gaverai, j'essayerai donc de remédier à ce problème. Même si je ne promets rien.

A la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonsoir tout le monde!

Bon ba comme chaque semaine on est dimanche donc voila le tour de Jude et Caleb ! La semaine prochaine ça sera de nouveau Shawn et Kevin.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Tu me manques.

La bombe était lâchée, larguée pour provoquer un ras de marée. Taper là où ça faisait mal pour gagner une bataille de toute façon inutile. Les yeux rouges se levèrent enfin des fiches et des écrans pour se poser sur lui. Les yeux bleus étaient entrain d'essayer de le percer, de le déchiqueter, de lui faire mal pour lui montrer qu'il existait et qu'il voulait un peu d'attention. Ça ne collait pas avec leur couple ce genre de phrase, mais parfois il fallait savoir aller plus loin pour obtenir gain de cause.

-Je suis là, sourit Jude.

-Tu sais bien de quoi je parle.

-Désolé.

Il ferma l'ordinateur et passa par dessus pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Des lèvres un peu rugueuses mais chaudes qu'il aimait plus que tout. Caleb le força à se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, ne voulant pas le laisser s'esquiver une fois de plus. L'homme d'affaire le regarda dans les yeux, confrontation de regard, chose banale dans leur couple.

-Un désolé c'est comme pisser dans un violon, râla Caleb.

-ça va changer.

-Blablabla.

Les méninges de l'ex-stratège en titre marchaient à toute allure, cherchant une phrase qui ne viendra sûrement jamais. Il se leva et recolla leurs lèvres à les en faire fusionner. Avance très vite repoussé par le brun, l'autre n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. C'était trop simple, presque indigne de leurs intelligences respectives.

-Je peux employer une secrétaire et... Il réfléchit un instant. Je rentrerais plus tôt comme ça, j'aurais plus de temps pour toi.

-Tu vas mettre longtemps à en trouver une compétente qui te convienne. Et ça serai un miracle qu'elle reste.

Il en était sûr, Kido était la personne la plus exigeante qu'il connaissait, surtout en matière de travail. Il se souviendra toujours de la fois où, en voulant l'aider, ils avaient failli en arriver au divorce. Tout ça à cause d'un mail mal classé, l'exigence était poussée à l'extrême. Pas étonnant que les secrétaires partaient les unes derrière les autres.

-Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu te sentes bien, se défend le travailleur. Quittes à lâcher du leste pour être avec toi.

De la part de son homme c'est la plus belle des déclarations. Comme quoi le je t'aime est optionnel. Un baiser récompensa Jude de sa promesse. Ils restèrent encore un moment ensemble, collé et profitant d'un moment à deux. Moment vite écourter par un bip sonore, celui de l'ordinateur qui prévenait que ça faisait plus de dix minutes qu'on ne intéressait plus à lui. Caleb en est persuadé, cet ordinateur de malheur est un briseur de couple. Il réclame beaucoup trop d'attention, que bien sûr, son compagnon s'empressait de lui accorder. Mais malgré les minutes d'attention qu'il avait, l'ordinateur ne lui rendait pas son homme.

-Bipppppp, imita Caleb.

-Bippppppp, imita t'il à nouveau à cause du manque de réponse.

-Tu as quoi Caleb ? S'impatienta Jude.

-Quoi ? Lui ça lui réussit quand il bipe. Il obtient toujours ton attention.

Le châtain se leva et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau, incapable de faire face à tout ça. Il comprenait Caleb, ce dernier n'avait pas tort, mais lui même ne savait plus comment gérer. Il voulait faire des efforts, mais … Les capacités venaient à manquer. Dans le salon, un esprit s'échauffait. Fuir comme un enfant !? Maintenant !? Alors qu'il venait de lui promettre de passer plus de temps avec lui. Il envoya voler les papiers de compta rangés sur la table d'un mouvement d'humeur. Tant pis pour les heures passées à tout ordonner. Il prit ses clefs et enfila ses chaussures. Si on ne lui accordait aucune importance ici pourquoi rester ? Il se gara dans une rue résidentielle avant de marcher jusqu'à son ancien quartier. Il sourit en entrant dans le bar de sa jeunesse, un vieux bar miteux où les normes d'hygiènes étaient comme le bon goût dans la télé réalité, existant mais lointain.

-Salut vieux ! Ça fait un moment qu'on t'avait pas vu dans le coin ! Il est où ton mec ? Salua le barman.

-Il bosse, je suis là pour m'amuser ! Serre moi une vodka s'te plaît. T'as des habitués pas mal qui doivent venir ce soir. Genre pas prise de tête, beau et facile ?

Le barman lui tourna le dos pour préparer la boisson tout en réfléchissant.

-Y'en à toujours, mais ça vaut le coup de bousiller ton couple ?

-Cherche pas et sert moi une autre vodka.

Son regard divagua sur les hommes et les femmes qui venaient de rentrer. Un groupe de potes voulant profiter de sa soirée tout simplement, mais malgré tout les jeunes hommes, ce fut une femme aux allures volcaniques qui lui tapa dans l'œil. Elle était brune, sensuelle, une peau légèrement halée et sublime. Le groupe se posa sur une table bien en vue. Il échangea des œillades pleines de sous entendu. Le barman lui avait servit deux verres, il en fit donc cadeau à la jeune fille avec un sourire discret. Dans ce genre de situation, il savait se montrer gentil et enjôleur, le but n'était pas de trouver quelqu'un qui lui correspondent, juste un endroit chaud dans lequel s'amuser et se réfugier pour oublier. Ce qui se passe ici, reste ici. Personne ne pourra le dire puisque aucun lien ne peut se faire entre Jude et ce bar.

-Bonsoir ma jolie. Tu es accompagnée par un de ses gamins ?

-Pas du tout !

Elle se pâma sous le regard de cet homme qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, un illustre inconnu qui, elle l'avouait volontiers, avait un charme peut fréquent dans un bar aussi miteux. En plus il lui payait un verre, pourquoi demander plus ? Elle bût avec lui, rit, joua les petites allumeuses en contrôlant parfaitement l'image qu'elle voulait rendre.

La soirée était bien entamée, ça faisait un long moment qu'ils étaient là et la patience de Caleb arrivait à son extrême limite. Excepté avec son homme, il n'avait été aussi patient avec personne, mais il s'adoucissait beaucoup depuis qu'il vivait en couple, alors il ne voulut pas brusquer la jeune femme.

Ils n'avaient pas énormément bu, juste assez pour lâcher la pression et les scrupules. Il la prit par la taille et l'attira contre lui, lui faisant sentir son envie.

-Je te paie l'hôtel ce soir ?

-ça dépend de là où tu m'emmènes mon beau, susurra la brune.

-Un petit hôtel à trois rues d'ici. Ça fait loin mais il est moins miteux que ceux d'ici !

-Pas de souci !

Elle prit son sac et l'accompagna dehors, elle en profita pour s'en griller une. Elle en proposa une à son coup d'un soir qui déclina d'un geste de la tête. Il faisait bon malgré la nuit, finalement marcher un peu ne serait pas gênant. La brune écrasa sa cigarette d'un geste léger avec l'aide de sa plate-forme avant de sortir une paire de ballerines de son sac. Elle les changea, Caleb approuva, il se fichait pas mal de ses chaussures tant qu'elle ne se plaignait pas en marchant ! Ils discutèrent tranquillement en rejoignant l'hôtel. Une fois dans la chambre, la fille s'assit sur le lit, avec classe et enjôleuse.

-C'est la classe ici ! Comment un mec qui drague dans un bar aussi minable peut il offrir une chambre pareil ?

-J'ai réussi dans la vie, je suis aller là bas par pure nostalgie, mentit à moitié le brun.

-Ah d'accord.

La robe glissa au sol, restant avec les ballerines. Il fût attiré sur le lit, ainsi, l'affaire suivit son cour comme le voulait les deux amants aux cheveux noirs.

En ouvrant son téléphone au réveil le lendemain matin, ou plutôt midi, il réalisa. Jude lui avait laissé 48 messages vocaux et 12 écrits. Ils allaient d'un simple « où tu es ? » à une espèce de roman qu'il ne voulait pas lire. Jude semblait plus qu'inquiet, quelque part ça lui mettait du baume au cœur. La jeune fille était partie après une soirée qu'il regrettait à moitié. Il s'habilla vite avec ses fringues de la veille, n'aillant rien prévu pour se changer. Il appela Jude, qui décrocha illico pour une fois.

-Tu es où ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! On avait dit qu'il fallait prévenir lorsqu'on rentrait pas dormir ! Tu imagines ? Il te serait arrivé un truc grave, tu te serrais blessé ou n'importe quoi !?

-Je suis sorti avec des potes, je me suis bourré la gueule alors j'étais pas en état de t'appeler !

Il vit l'expression de son copain au ton du souffle dans le combiné.

-Rentre s'il te plaît. J'ai pris ma journée, je... On la passe ensemble ou tu es vraiment pas en état ?

-Pour ça je suis toujours en état, répondit Caleb. Je te rejoins dans trois quarts d'heure à la maison !

Sans prendre la peine de se laver, il sortit et rejoignit sa moto. En rentrant, il sentit un immense sentiment de culpabilité, Jude n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Ses yeux découverts étaient cernées au possible, un petit déjeuner les attendait, preuve que l'autre attendait vraiment de passer du temps avec lui. Deux bras chauds l'enlacèrent, des lèvres toutes aussi chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Il était là où il aurait dû passer sa nuit plutôt que dans les bras de cette inconnue.

-Je me change et j'arrive déjeuner.

Il se glissa dans la chambre sans se rendre compte que l'autre le suivait dans l'espoir d'un peu de chaleur humaine. L'illusion tomba vite lorsqu'il aperçut le dos de l'autre. Des stries rouges marbrées la peau délicate, et si une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il n'en était pas l'auteur. Un uppercut direct dans l'estomac ne lui aurait pas fait moins d'effet. La rage, le dégoût, la tristesse l'incompréhension et tout un tas d'autres émotions négatives jouaient avec des lances flammes dans ses tripes et dans sa tête.

-Prends tes affaires et casses toi ! Cria presque le coach.

-Quoi ?

-Tu prends tes affaires et tu te casses de chez moi, dit il dans une rage sourde.

Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux de Caleb qui ne comprenait pas de quel façon l'autre avait pu le griller aussi facilement. Il se releva, prêt à se défendre et à rassurer son petit ami. Il s'approcha d'un pas ferme et le regard volontaire, volonté vite ébranlée par le regard dégoûté de l'autre. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et quoi dire, il était en face d'un dilemme.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai découché qu'une nuit ! C'est pas parce que je découche une nuit que je te trompe, mentit Caleb. Je te pensais moins jaloux que ça !

-Tu me prends pour un con !?

C'était trop, Caleb réalisa son erreur au moment même où il avait fermé la bouche. Une teinte rouge prit possession des joues adverses. Les bras croisés et le regard dégoûté lui donnaient des sueurs froides même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Jude lui balança un sac de sport qui traîné sur le bord de la commode.

-La prochaine fois que tu feras que tu tromperas ton copain ou ta copine, t'éviteras de rentrer avec des marques sur la peau ! Je t'assure que ça sera mieux pour le prendre pour un con !

Il réalisa sa bourde en se tournant pour apercevoir son dos dans un miroir. Pourquoi avait il choisit la tigresse plutôt que la blondinette sage à côté ? Sur le moment il n'avait pas réalisé, mais maintenant il comprenait que cette escapade ne lui serait jamais pardonnée. Mais malgré tout, malgré l'absence chronique de l'autre, malgré son désir d'évasion, il aimait Jude, il ne se voyait avec personne d'autre pour le reste de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas le dire, il espérait que l'autre le sache, même si à ce moment précis ça ne paraissait pas évident.

-C'est quoi le principe que ton cerveau n'analyse pas dans 'casses toi de chez moi' ? Si tu veux que je t'aide va te faire foutre ! Je ne te veux plus chez moi. Tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux me tromper comme ça ? Je t'avais promit de passer plus de temps avec toi, et je l'aurais fait, contrairement à toi je tiens mes engagements !

La voix de Jude tremblait sous la rage d'après Caleb, mais en réalité ce qui malmenait cette voix c'était de la tristesse mélangée à du dégoût. Cette méprise envenima les choses, même s'il se savait en tort il ne voulait pas s'aplatir. Son ego passait avant tout, à cause d'un stupide réflexe de son adolescence.

-Je suis aussi chez moi ! Si je te gêne, c'est à toi de virer, je suis pas à tes ordres !

-Tant mieux, avoir quelqu'un qui laisse traîner sa queue partout m'emmerderait plus qu'autre chose !

-Moi au moins j'ai eu plus que deux partenaires dans ma vie !

-Forcément quand on couche contre de la dope on laisse son cul à n'importe qui.

Touché, coulé. Toute la conversation avait été prononcé sur un ton glacial, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, crier ne leur servait à rien. Faire mal permettait par contre de garder le contrôle. Les deux savaient où taper pour faire mal, ce genre d'échange n'était pas courant chez eux mais après des années de vies commune on finit par en savoir beaucoup. Ils étaient plus guerre froide que bataille ouverte. La dernière phrase avait achevé Caleb. C'était tout sauf loyal. Il prit le sac, deux trois affaires et sortit en lâchant un « Saleté d'enfoiré » et en claquant la porte, préférant dormir sous les ponts plutôt que de rester en face de son amant.

* * *

Merci d'avoir ,J'espère que ça vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis que j'essaierai de prendre en compte au maximum!

A la semaine prochaine


	4. Chapter 4

Oui je poste plus tôt cette semaine, j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir même si je me doutes que vous vous en fichez un peu. 'Fin bref, profitez bien et j'espère que vous allez aimer.

* * *

Une attaque de fourmis tueuses le réveilla en sursaut, son bras le lançait et il arrivait à peine à le bouger. L'engourdissement remonta jusqu'à son épaule, il la toucha dans un réflexe stupide que tout le monde a. Il réussit en quelques minutes à faire passer cette attaque. Il déduisit peu à peu avoir dormi dans une position plus qu'inconfortable dans le canapé. Une de ses jambes touchait le sol alors que l'autre dépassait dans une position plus que grotesque. Il se déplia, comme un petit hérisson. Courbaturé et avec une gueule de bois carabinée, il sentait arriver une journée détestable, encore plus lorsque son compagnon le poussa nonchalamment du canapé pour prendre sa place en allumant a télévision. Il grogna un peu.

-Ta gueule c'est ta faute si t'en es là. T'avais qu'à pas me mentir et aller te faire mettre par l'autre.

-C'est juste mon meilleur ami ! On a rien fait à part boire, bafouilla t' il en se levant. Je te tromperais jamais, je t'aime.

La gifle partit d'un coup, envoyant Shawn contre le bar qui servait aussi de table à manger sans qu'il puisse réagir. Sa tête déjà embrumée par l'alcool de la veille heurta la brique du bar et retomba au sol dans un bruit effrayant. Il vomit beaucoup, salissant le parquet. Kevin le releva par les cheveux et le tira sans ménagement dans la salle de bain. Shawn suivit, courbé et chancelant. Il n'avait pas le choix, il avait l'impression qu'il allait être scalpé et que son crâne allait exploser. L'idée que les deux puissent arriver en même temps l'effleura, il prit peur et laissa ses jambes céder comme elles le voulaient. Il s'écroula au milieu du couloir, à quelques centimètres de là où il était trainé. Son corps ressemblait alors à son esprit, brumeux, avachi et sans autre envie que d'y rester.

-Lève toi !

Il tira plus fort sur la poignée de cheveux qu'il tenait d'une main de fer dans un gant d'acier. Une partie non négligeable de ses cheveux ne résista pas et lui resta dans les mains. Shawn n'avait pas la force, il ne l'avait plus. Il pleura à chaudes larmes, recroquevillé contre la paroi. Un coup de pied dans la cuisse lui rendit la force du désespoir. Par obligation, il se leva difficilement avant d'être plaqué au mur sans ménagement. Sa tête était comme écrasée, son estomac dansait la salsa et ses jambes flagellaient. D'un geste, son corps fût balancé dans la baignoire. Il tomba dedans, s'étalant en saignant. L'alcool influait toujours trop sur lui pour qu'il puisse agir. Il se recroquevilla donc, incapable de faire mieux pour sa propre sécurité. Son bourreau se pencha pour atteindre le tuyau, il le fixa ensuite sur la partie prévue. De l'eau froide tomba sur le corps meurtri, lui donna la chair de poule, le saisit, mais eut au moins le mérite de l'éveiller un peu. Il se redressa un peu, tentant de se soustraire au froid et de se sauver. Malheureusement pour lui il fut vite renvoyé au fond du bain d'un coup de poing sur la tempe.

-Ne bouge plus ! hurla Kevin .

Il était paralysé, incapable de bouger aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. La peur l'envahit et le rongea de l'intérieur, tout comme une rage sourde qui lui fit peur. Il laissa l'eau le glacer et masquer ses larmes. Il se gratta compulsivement les avants bras sentant une crise de schizophrénie monter. Il ne devait en aucun cas laisser Aïden prendre le contrôle. Tout ça à cause de ses pilules oubliées. Son esprit était en crise, le torturant physiquement aussi. Il se grattait comme un damné, ne tenant plus, luttant contre lui même sous le regard à peine surprit de son homme. Jusqu'à ce que finalement il s'évanouisse, sombrant dans des ténèbres réconfortantes.

Son bourreau réagit enfin, le portant dans ses bras comme un enfant fragile. Il s'en voulait, énormément. Il devait garder le contrôle mais cette résolution s'annulait à chaque fois que son ange désobéissait. Il en voulait aussi à Shawn, il l'avait trompé avec un de ses ami qui pourrait se foutre de lui dans son dos. A ses yeux, la victime méritait en grande partie ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourtant il ne voulait plus lui faire de mal, il l'aimait à sa manière et priait pour qu'il ne le quitte pas. Il ne voulait pas, l'autre était à lui.

-Tu m'énerves p'tit con, soupira t'il presque tendre.

Il le posa sur le tapis de bain et lui retira ses habits trempés, tendrement, doucement, amoureusement. Kevin lui mit ensuite un de ses t-shirt qui cachait le strict minimum, marquant par là que ce corps, à défaut de cette âme, lui appartenait complètement. C'était à lui et il était hors de question qu'il prête son jouet. Il l'emmena enfin dans leur chambre le posa sur leur lit, le tout avec des gestes habitués. Prenant son ordi, il s'installa contre l'évanouie, le serra et rabattit la couverture sur lui, comme un couple uni.

Shawn se réveilla deux heure plus tard, en sursautant, paniqué et tremblant. Le film fut mis en pause dès son réveil, le basané voulait se faire pardonner. Quel meilleur moyens pour ça que de se consacrer du temps l'un à l'autre ? Deux bras forts serrèrent Shawn et remirent sa tête sur le torse chaud et poilu. Les doigts calleux lui caressèrent ensuite le dos, d'une tendresse rare entre eux. Il adorait trop ses moments pour s'en passer.

-Je suis désolé mon ange. Je t'aime et... J'ai encore merdé tout à l'heure. J'étais énervé et j'ai perdu le contrôle mais ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Jamais ! J'ai eu trop peur lorsque tu t'es évanoui, comme si j'allais perdre une partie de moi, la meilleure partie de moi. Tu es mon ange gardien, mon bébé d'amour, la seul personne que je veux avec moi. Les coups c'est fini ! J'ai été un pur bâtard mais je peux m'améliorer et redevenir le même homme que lorsqu'on s'est installé ensemble.

Sans répondre, le visage de son ange des glaces se frotta doucement contre la peau sous lui. Il pardonna à nouveau, toujours trop amoureux pour réaliser que les promesses étaient vaines et sans profondeurs. De toute façon, il était tendre maintenant pourquoi tout gâcher à nouveau ? Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence, il voulait que tout reste comme ça, il voulait toujours sentir les doigts calleux de son partenaire, ne jamais être seul et que ce cocon doux reste encore longtemps. Il tenta d'atteindre son livre posé sur la table de chevet mais les mains sur sa taille ne semblaient pas pour.

-Je peux avoir mon livre s'il te plaît ?

-Tu ne veux pas regarder le film avec moi ? En amoureux ?

-Je reste dans tes bras promis ! Mais je dois le finir pour le boulot.

Un soupire lui répondit mais il lui tendit le livre, conscient qu'il devait se montrer tendre. Un baiser fut volé alors que l'autre ouvrit le livre.

-Je comprends pas ce que tu trouves à cet auteur, soupira Kevin. J'ai essayé mais il est compliqué !

-Forcément c'est le tome 2 ça, faut avoir lu le chuchoteur pour comprendre. Je te le passes dès que tu le veux.

-Non merci mon ange, j'attendrais que ça sorte en film.

Il embrassa Shawn une fois de plus, affirmant encore un peu sa poigne. Une poigne dure mais tendre, comme avant. Il avait pardonné et oublié, encore. Profitant du calme il lit, se perdit dans les mots de l'auteur sans prendre garde au bruit du film.

-On mange chinois ? Proposa le basané à la fin de son film.

-Oui, commande moi comme d'hab, répondit distraitement le concerné sans vouloir lever son nez de son livre.

-Regarde moi quand je te parle !

Shawn se contracta au ton, mais se détendit en sentant les bras l'enlacer et le tirer en jouant. Les baisers se succédèrent, sur les côtes, les épaules, le cou. Shawn sentit Aïden prendre doucement le contrôle mais sans avoir prit ses cachets aussi longtemps le tout mélangé avec de l'alcool, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Aïden prit le dessus, reléguant le plus faible à l'arrière, comme simple spectateur. Ce dernier en était presque heureux, Aïden le protégerait et ferait certainement assez peur à Kevin pour remettre leur couple sur les rails. Les baisers continuaient de plus belle, pourtant quelque chose changea du tout au tout. Kevin sourit et en le chatouilla comme un enfant, mais Aïden n'était pas ce genre d'homme, lui aussi voulait pouvoir maîtriser. Kevin ne comprit pas vraiment lorsqu'il perdit la supériorité et que sa clavicule se fit attaquer par des dents qui, comme lui, voulaient juste marquer leur territoire.

-Tu me prends pour une tafiole !? S'énerva Kevin.

-Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de dominer un peu ? Rit Aïden. Je suis tout le temps en dessous ! La routine c'est mauvais pour un couple.

-Je suis pas un pédé moi !

Il lui envoya un coup de genoux dans le ventre. La rage se lisait dans les prunelles noires, finalement Shawn pensa que laisser le contrôle à son double maléfique n'était pas la solution. Ils étaient pliés en deux, hoquetant et sans savoir quoi faire. Kevin reprit le dessus, maintenant les deux poignées de son copain au dessus de sa tête. Il lui mordit à pleine dent le cou, marquant la peau pâle de marque violette.

-Lâche moi connard ! Hurla Aïden.

-Aïden, tu as trois secondes pour rendre le contrôle à l'autre con qui est pas fichu de prendre ses pilules !

-Pour que tu le retraites comme un chien ? Plutôt crever !

Une bataille violente et déséquilibrée s'engagea sur le matelas. Kevin pesait presque vingt kilos de plus, même s'ils étaient tout les deux tout en muscles et que Aïden voulait lui faire mal, ce dernier n'en avait vraiment pas la possibilité. Alors que Kevin pouvait sans se fatiguer abîmer le corps plus fragile. Aïden se battait comme un diable, mordant, frappant et remuant comme un asticot. Pourtant, il perdit et Kevin le traîna dans la cuisine. Il prit une poignée de cachet et la mit dans la bouche du récalcitrant.

-Arrête Kevin ! supplia Aïden.

Shawn prit vraiment peur, si même Aïden ne faisait pas le poids, comment lui, le faible, pourrait il faire face ? Les cachets descendaient dans sa gorge sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Il y en avait beaucoup trop et Aïden perdait son emprise peu à peu. Shawn revint et lorsque Kevin le lâcha enfin, il se précipita dans les toilettes, attrapant au passage sa brosse à dent. Il devait les recracher !

Il enfonça le bout de sa broche dans sa bouche et chatouilla sa glotte jusqu'à ce que l'acide remonte le long de sa gorge. Il lui brûla l'estomac, l'œsophage et la gorge avant que finir dans les toilettes. Les larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues pâles alors qu'il continuait de vomir les cachets. Derrière l'autre le regardait d'un air dégoûté. Eden alla se blottir contre son maître, sans trop savoir ce qu'il y poussait mais ne regretta pas son choix en sentant les mains le caresser.

-ça t'amuse de pas prendre tes médicaments ?

-Désolé mais avec la vie qu'on mène en ce moment j'ai ni le temps, ni la tête pour y penser.

-TU OSES DIRE QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE !?

-Non pas du tout... j'ai juste beaucoup de travail à la librairie ! Mentit il pour s'épargner une nouvelle crise.

Il se leva et nettoya sa brosse à dent avant de se les laver. Il se les brossa un long moment cherchant à retirer l'acidité de sa bouche. Kevin le fixait toujours d'un air rêveur. Shawn pensa qu'il n'était peut être pas le plus fou de ce couple. Son compagnon l'enlaça à nouveau en soupirant.

-Tu pourrais lâcher ton travail. On peut vivre sur mon salaire, et je préfère te savoir à la maison que dehors. Comme ça tu penserais à tes cachets, tu pourras me dorloter plutôt que te penser toujours à tes livres.

-Mon ange, j'aime mon boulot, soupira Shawn en lui caressant le bras. Je te promets de faire plus attention. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il cracha le reste de dentifrice et se rinça la bouche avant de sentir ses lèvres se faire happer par celle de son compagnon. Les baisers fusent, comme un énième pardon parfaitement inutile au final puisque le plus petit avait déjà pardonné tout en redoutant son reflet qu'il refusait de regarder en face. Le plus grand caressa le dos de l'homme des neiges tendrement. Un jappement les dérangea, engendrant un soupir énervé du plus massif.

-Je déteste ce clébard.

-Il veut juste sortir, on peut y aller tous ensemble, se faire un ciné et un resto.

-Tu ne sors pas ce soir, je vais le promener seul, affirma Kevin. Je vais chercher le repas en même temps.

Il l'embrassa sur la nuque, gentiment.

-Repose toi bien mon petit ange.

Il sortit avec le chiot sous le regard surpris de Shawn. Son compagnon n'avait jamais aimé sortir le chien, pourquoi le faire seul aujourd'hui plutôt que tous ensemble ? Il se leva pour aller ouvrir une fenêtre. Il n'aimait pas fumer à l'intérieur, mais descendre les trois étages lui semblait vraiment plus qu'impossible pour ses jambes. Mais sur le chemin, un miroir lui renvoya furtivement son image. Ça le percuta, le troubla et l'horrifia. Son œil était tuméfié et sa lèvre gonflée. Il comprit que son compagnon ne veuille pas le laisser sortir, les gens s'inquiéteraient. Ils ne comprendraient pas que c'était aussi sa faute, qu'il avait menti et que son homme ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire du mal.

Il s'accouda à la fenêtre, rêveur et s'en grilla une, jouant avec la fumée. Il se regarda, soupira et pensa à la journée du lendemain où il allait subir les questions de ses collègues ou des clients réguliers. Les bleues sur le corps se cachaient bien avec des habits, mais le visage c'était plus compliqué. Son téléphone vibra, il soupira car il savait déjà que c'était Axel. Le seul qui lui envoyait encore des messages.

« - Pas trop dur après hier ? »

« -Gueule de bois, comme toi je suppose. »

« -Oui, mais je me suis réconcilié avec Marc, ça valait le coup. »

« -Content pour toi »

Kevin rentre à ce moment et l'enlace en lui piquant sa cigarette. Eden coure aussi vers lui, se frottant copieusement aux jambes de son maître. Ce dernier se dégage doucement de l'étreinte de son compagnon pour le nourrir en lui flattant le ventre. Dans son dos, son compagnon s'est emparé de son portable et fouille sans retenu dans les sms. Sa jalousie est piqué par les messages entre le blond et son homme. D'un geste voulu officieusement mais involontaire officiellement, il laisse tomber le téléphone par la fenêtre. Il veut être le seul, l'unique dans le cœur de son ange, pas question de partager.

-Merde ! Kevin ! Mon portable ! Je fais comment moi maintenant!?

-C'est bon ! Les accidents ça arrive à tout le monde ! Me prend pas la tête maintenant et passe à table !

Le ton est dure et méchant, Shawn s'aplatit, ravalant sa rage et obéissant pour garder sa tranquillité. Il s'assit à table et servit les assiettes. Tant pis pour le téléphone il en rachètera un en allant travailler.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous aura plus et que j'aurai choqué personne. Si ça vous a plus ou même si ça vous a pas plus merci de laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir!

A la semaine prochaine et portez vous bien


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour! Le chapitre 5 sort! j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le châtain toqua chez son ami d'enfance, ces deux derniers n'avaient pas le moral et être ensemble leur donnait un semblant de réconfort. Il entra sans attendre de réponse, s'installant en face de l'homme d'affaire en souriant.

-Salut Jude.

-Salut Marc.

-Caleb n'est toujours pas revenu ?

-Non, merci de pas m'en parler.

-D'accord.

L'invité s'affala dans le canapé normalement réservé à Caleb. L'hôte pensa à lui faire une remarque mais abandonna, après tout il ne reviendrait pas après les horreurs qu'ils s'étaient balancé. Il y avait une bière et une bouteille de vin rouge avec deux verres posée sur la table, Marc prit une bière, il préférait les alcools bon marché. Il regarda ensuite son ami travailler, tapoter à intervalles réguliers. Ce bruit était rassurant dans un sens. Il triturait ses mains, regardait un peu partout sans rien dire. Il remarqua alors quelque chose qui le troubla. Il manquait une photo, une photo des deux propriétaires plus jeunes. C'était Célia qui l'avait prise. Caleb était assis entre les jambes de Jude, les deux étaient en maillot de bain et malgré le profond désintérêt pour l'appareil, ainsi que l'un pour l'autre, on ressentait de 'amour sur cette photo. Pour que Jude l'ai enlevé il fait vraiment que la dispute soit sérieuse.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Soupira Jude entre deux phrases tapées.

-Je me demande où on en est avec Xavier... Je suis un peu perdu.

-Soit honnête avec Axel. Ça aidera à vous clarifier dans ton nouveau couple.

-Je veux pas le décevoir, soupira Marc.

Jude eut un rire nerveux, ça lui avait échappé comme ça jamais auparavant. Seul Caleb avait parfois réussit à lui faire perdre le contrôle. Mais la phrase de son ex capitaine lui faisait mal au cœur, plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle était d'une telle stupidité, il aurait bien dit de l'hypocrisie mais il doutait que l'autre soit capable de cette attitude.

-Tu l'as trompé, il est déjà déçu.

-Comment tu peux être aussi sûr?

-Je sais tout Marc.

Le susnommé finit sa bière d'une traite, mal à l'aise et la mort dans l'âme. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Axel, il le jurait, mais il ne l'aimait plus, il ne voulait plus. Le regard de Jude sur lui lui disait qu'il ne se confiait pas à la bonne personne, pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas, ne comprit sûrement pas à quel point il faisait du mal. Remuer un couteau invisible si profond ne pouvait en aucun cas être visible pour le bourreau, pourtant, malheureusement, il blessait toujours un peu plus le cœur meurtri.

-Alors pourquoi Caleb n'est plus là si tu sais tout ?

-ça ne concerne que moi et Caleb. Je t'apprécie beaucoup mais j'ai mes limites. Et pour en revenir à Axel, je pense qu'il sait que tu le trompe et que ça le bousille de l'intérieur. Tu lui fait un mal de chien, à lui comme à Xavier. Parce que Xavier est conscient du mal qu'il fait et que malgré tout il ne peut pas se passer de toi parce qu'il t'aime, tout autant qu'Axel t'a aimé et t'aime toujours.

-Mais moi je n'aime plus Axel, il n'est plus qu'un ami, peut être même plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à le tromper. Parce qu'il ne fait plus battre mon cœur comme avant, soupira Marc.

La phrase anéanti le plus sérieux. Il retrouvait tellement son couple dans celui de son ami qu'il pouvait presque entendre Caleb prononcer ses mots qui lui glaçaient le sang. Même si tout n'était pas rose il aimait profondément l'autre. Il lui manquait e soir, la nuit, au réveil, il aurait donné son âme à tous les diables pour sentir des mains froides se réchauffer sur son dos au beau milieu de la nuit, ou encore entendre sa larve préféré comater et râler lorsque lui cherchait de l'affection au petit matin.

-Arrête de penser à Xavier et pense un peu à Axel. Tu ne l'aimes plus, c'est un fait, mais tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de vivre et le garder pour toi indéfiniment. Laisse le faire son deuil de votre couple et s'en reconstruire un pendant que toi et Xavier faites le vôtre ensemble, moralisa Jude.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

Personne ne rehaussa et Marc, content de sa réponse qui lui disait à peu près quoi faire, alluma la télé pour regarder un match pendant que son ami travaillait. En temps normal Caleb se serait installé à la place qu'occupait Marc et ce dernier aurait pris place dans le pouf à moins d'un mètre de l'écran, sans aucun égard pour ses yeux. Axel se serait assis à côté de Jude sur le canapé, nonchalant comme à son habitude. Puis le brun aurait agacé son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de travailler et écoute les commentaires de l'invité. Mais ce soir Marc fit ses commentaires sur chaque joueur dans le vide, couvrant parfois jusqu'aux sons de ta télé avec ses avis pas vraiment constructif. Il en était autant heureux, il ne réalisait pas le changement drastique, pourtant, ça fit mal au stratège qui réalisa que tout allait changer, peut être en mieux mais sûrement en pire.

Le lendemain matin, Marc eut des remords en se levant. Le blond était accroché à lui comme à une peluche, ou à une bouée. Il le repoussa doucement, gentiment et partit alors qu'Axel lui demandait de rester, comme un arrière goût de ce qu'il devait se passer. Il prépara le plat préféré de son futur ex petit ami, des pancakes chocolat bananes avec du jus de raisin et s'assit pour l'attendre. Il ne pouvait rien avaler, vraiment rien.

-Pourquoi t'es pas resté au lit ? Demanda une voix lente en descendant les escaliers.

-J'avais besoin qu'on parle un peu.

Le blond s'assit devant ce qu'il savait être son assiette, Marc détestait le jus de raisin, et resta un peu en suspend. Depuis quand l'autre voulait parler ? Surtout d'aussi bon matin et à table. Pourtant il avait bon espoir : son compagnon était plus présent depuis quelques jours, il avait même prit le temps de lui préparer son petit déjeuner préféré et hier, quelques baisers avaient été échangé.

-On pouvait parler au lit aussi.

-Je... C'est fini, ça peut plus durer entre nous. Je ne t'aime plus et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais pas te le dire pour pas te décevoir, tu es quelqu'un que j'adore...

« Pas comme j'aimerais » pensa amèrement le blond.

-Mais je veux vivre avec Xavier et plus avec toi.

Il en avait tant à dire, mais sa bouches et ses yeux étaient aussi secs que les mots qu'il voulait prononçait. Il était à mi chemin entre l'énervement profond et la détresse absolue. Aucun échappatoire, aucune chance. Il repensa à un dicton qui le fit sourire. « Lorsque Dieu ferme une porte, il ouvre une fenêtre ». Cool, mais si en définitive la fenêtre est au quatrième étage et qu'il y a des ronces et des orties en dessous ça lui faisait une belle jambe. Il rit à sa propre pensée, comme un fou, c'était un débordement de tout, du trop peu comme du trop pleins. Marc le regarda alors, confus.

-Axel ? … risqua t'il.

Il continua de rire, un rire maintenant sombre, sa lucidité était revenue aussi vite qu'elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Elle avait réalisé que le pauvre corps ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans elle à ses côtés, tout ne peut pas partir en même temps.

-Casse toi.

Le blond n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant mais à cette instant il haïssait l'autre, il voulait lui tirer de toute ses forces dessus, lui faire mal autant au corps qu'au cœur. Pourtant tout cela était au dessus de ses capacités, alors il monta et balança à celui qui était désormais son ex ses affaires par dessus la rampe. Le châtain le regardait, éberlué et sans rien comprendre de la réaction de son ami. Les affaires souffraient à sa place, tombant de l'étage pour atterrir plus ou moins mollement sur le carrelage. Il soupira, décidant à juste titre qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il fallait pour prendre soin du blond. Il sortit sans prendre ses affaires et appela Shawn, qui ne put répondre, alors il appela Kevin, priant pour une réponse rapide. Après quelques bips agaçant pour le commun des mortels, une réponse évasive lui parvint à l'oreille.

-Salut Kevin, tu peux demander à Shawn de venir ? Je viens de me séparer d'Axel et... Il le vit mal.

-Non, Shawn reste à la maison aujourd'hui.

-S'il te plaît, il le vit vraiment mal et je peux pas l'aider, ça lui ferait du bien.

-J'ai dit non.

Un bip caractéristique lui montra que plus personne n'était présent à l'autre bout du fil. Il soupira et, sans perdre son sourire, il appela Nathan, si Shawn ne pouvait pas sortir tant pis. Mais après plusieurs tentatives et un message de Xavier qui lui demandait de venir, il abandonna. Après tout il pouvait être un peu égoïste pour une fois.

A l'intérieur, le blond tentait désespérément de joindre le portable cassé depuis peu de temps. Il priait de tout son cœur il voulait son meilleur ami maintenant près de lui, sans jamais penser à ce que ce dernier voulait. Mais maintenant,avec l'envie de se défoncer le crâne à coup de mur ou d'alcool, il devait avouer qu'il s'en fichait pas mal. Il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse et ça le rendait fou et malade. Il s'habilla correctement, ou du moins au mieux, et descendit dans le garage. Il prit sa voiture et alla en direction de chez son ami. Si il ne voulait pas répondre c'est lui qui irait. Il se gara et monta quatre à quatre les marches d'un escalier interminable. Toujours pas calmé malgré le temps depuis la rupture il toqua fort. Personne n'ouvrit, alors il tambourina comme pour briser la porte.

-J'arrive !

La porte s'ouvrit un Kevin furieux mais toujours pas d'homme des neiges en vu. Une tornade devait être passée dans leur appartement mais rien ne collait. Si Shawn suivait le traitement qu'il lui avait prescrit il ne devrait pas laisser autant de bordel. Sa maladie lui donnait des pulsions maniaques, autant de bordel devrait le rendre fou.

-Ou est Shawn ?

-Pas là !

-J'ai vraiment envie de lui parler ! Supplia Axel.

-Je suis dans la salle de bain j'arrive.

La voix était un peu tremblante mais il n'y fit pas attention, sans se préoccuper de l'autre homme il entra et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en passant par dessus le chiot. Aillant déjà vu son ami en caleçon il ne se gêna pas pour entrer sans toquer. Toute sa colère tomba en un centième de seconde. Son meilleur ami était entrain de mettre du fond de teint sur son visage et d'énormes bleues couvraient une partie de ses côtes. La moitié de son visage été trop foncée et l'autre bleue, une vision burlesque si elle n'avait pas tant de conséquence. Une nouvelle colère monta dans ses entrailles, une rage sourde et destructrice envers le basané. Mais avant qu'il ai pu amorcé un pas vers le salon, il se retrouva en face d'un Kevin furieux, presque autant que lui.

-Ba vas y te gêne pas ! C'est mon copain ! T'as pas à rentrer dans son intimité comme ça !

-TU LE TABASSES ET C'EST MOI LE FAUTIF !

-Notre vie de couple ne te regarde pas ! S'il était malheureux il serait parti !

Sans rien dire, Axel prit le poignet de l'homme à moitié nu et le tira vers la porte de sortie mais c'était sans compter sur le petit copain de son otage qui attrapa le poignet de ce dernier et le tira sans ménagement sur son torse. Aucun des deux plus forts ne bougea mais le plus faible était comme écartelé et ses médicaments pries en trop grand quantité l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires. Ses bras étaient sur le point de céder mais il ne disait rien.

-Lâche le, cria Axel, hors de lui.

Il tira plus fort et, après un craquement étrange, Shawn s'écrasa sur son torse. Il l'emmena dehors et lui fit descendre les escaliers rapidement et sans lui laisser de temps. Kevin leur courra après mais ne les rattrapa pas. Une fois dans la voiture, Axel démarra et conduisit un long moment sans rien dire. Shawn n'osa pas troubler le silence, il ne comprenait plus rien. Le lithium l'assommait trop pour qu'il puisse réfléchir de manière cohérente, alors il ne forçait pas et laissait les vrombissements du moteur le bercer jusqu'à l'endormissement.

Quelques heures plus tard le blond le réveilla doucement, ils étaient dans une bourgade perdue. Il avait dormi quatre heures, ils pouvaient être n'importe où en autant de temps. Mais il sourit en sentant le froid lui piquer la peau du torse. Hokkaido.

-Tu devrais pas rester à moitié à poil dehors. Il fait froid, même pour toi.

-T'en a de bonne ! Tu veux que je trouves des fringues où ?

-Je vais t'en acheter, reste dans la voiture et laisse le chauffage.

Le blond sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers une petite boutique au bout d'une rue. Une fois à l'intérieur il prit deux pulls au hasard, puis un t'shirt plutôt large et rejoignit enfin la voiture. Il entra et s'assit à sa place. Il lança le pull et le t-shirt sur son ami qui les mit vite, avant de mourir de froid.

-Pourquoi on est là ?

-Je sais pas, j'avais envie d'être loin et tu as besoin d'un endroit calme et sécurisant. Pourquoi tu as prit autant de cachet ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi t'as laissé cette relation s'installer ? Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ? Pourquoi tu réponds jamais ? Pourquoi Marc m'a largué ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi nos vies partent autant en couille ?

-J'suis crevé. Ramène moi s'il te plaît.

-J'ai appelé un hôtel. On a une chambre pour cette nuit. Juste pour cette nuit.

Shawn se laissa faire, las de résister. Axel s'arrêta devant l'hôtel et entra avec Shawn pour prendre leur chambre, ils montèrent sous le regard presque dégoûté du gérant. Le visage du plus pâle était toujours aussi tuméfié, les bleues ne sont pas comme la mémoire, il leur faut du temps pour disparaître. Ils s'assirent chacun sur un des petits lits de la chambre. Pas de bagages, comme des voleurs qui vivent au jour le jour. Shawn se posa enfin bien, dans une béatitude bienfaitrice. La tête dans l'oreiller il était prêt à dormir. Mais son ami voyait les choses autrement, comme toujours.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'il te bat ?

-Kevin m'aime, défendit Shawn. Il pète un peu les plombs mais... Regarde moi, je ne suis pas un cadeau non plus. Je suis fou et drogué la moitié du temps. Il est gentil avec moi le plus souvent, je vois pas ce que je peux espérer de plus, personne n'aime être avec un handicapé, lui il fait des efforts pour me supporter.

-Je t'aime moi aussi,sourit Axel. Pense à Eden, il compte sur toi ton petit bébé. Beaucoup de nos amis me demandent très souvent de tes nouvelles. On s'en fout que tu sois malade, ça se guérit. Crois moi je suis médecin.

-Ça se saurait si tu étais psychiatre, sourit Shawn. D'ailleurs je vais avoir besoin de médicaments. Mon psy m'a donné des doses fortes pour que je sois moins un poids pour Kevin, et je n'ai pas de cachets pour le moment.

Axel râla contre ses psychiatres incompétents, noyer un patient inoffensif de médicaments était d'une paresse impardonnable. Shawn n'avait jamais été agressif envers autrui, à peine avec lui même et n'avait que des pulsions maniaques. C'était gênant mais ça ne le mettait pas au même niveau que les grands bipolaires. Cette dose prescrite le rendait malade pour son ami.

-On va te changer de psy, t'as besoin d'un vrai médecin, pas d'un charlatan. Je te laisserais pas y retourner.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu dis, murmura Shawn en s'affalant dans un lit.

* * *

Voilà! j'espère que ça vous a plus! n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir!

Je ne peux pas garantir qu'il y aura un chapitre la semaine prochaine , voilà c'est juste pour prévenir! A la prochaine!


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou, finalement j'ai réussi à trouver le temps de finir ce chapitre. VICTOIRE! Bon il est un peu plus cour que d'habitude et la correction orthographique et moins poussé ( puisque pas faîte) Mais tout est dit donc j'espère que vous saurez vous en contenter, en tout cas je m'excuse.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ça faisait à peine une semaine que le dreadlocké n'avait plus de nouvelle mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les sangs pour l'autre. D'accord il était adulte mais il avait un don inouï pour s'attirer des ennuies. Il cherchait par tout les moyens des nouvelles, allant jusqu'à contacter les amis les moins recommandables de l'autre. Les trafiquants de drogue, les prostituées, les petits voyous, personne ne l'avait vu et ça l'inquiétait, tout comme la mère de ce dernier qui appelait tous les jours pour savoir s'il était revenu. Même au fond du gouffre, jamais il n'avait loupé un samedi midi chez sa mère. Mais samedi dernier sa mère avait appelé, sans nouvelle. Il avait fait croire à un rhume, pour ne pas plus inquiéter cette femme qui en avait tant vu à cause de son rejeton.

Parallèlement à sa recherche pour son petit copain, il avait cherché une ou un secrétaire, faisant passer tout un tas d'entretiens d'embauches mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait, que ce soit le timing, l'allure générale qui ne collait pas avec les qualifications, le cv ou simplement la motivation des candidats, parfois plusieurs critère à la fois. De plus il détestait les hypocrites, ceux qui répétaient haut et fort que ce job était celui de leurs rêves avec une lueur je-m'en-foutiste dans les yeux. Mais il allait devoir bientôt choisir s'il voulait retrouver une rythme de travail et de sommeil normal pour un être humain.

Il somnolait sur un mélange de cv et de graphique de coût de production lorsqu'on toqua et entra maladroitement dur son bureau. C'était une gamine à ses yeux, pas plus de dix-sept ans il en était certain. Elle avait ce manque d'assurance des jeunes qui rentrent dans la vie active, alors qu'on leur répète qu'il ne trouveront jamais de travail avec cette crise économique qui s'éternise. Pourtant ses grands yeux bleus dégageaient un affront à toute épreuve, ses cheveux noirs définitivement pas coiffés tombaient devants ses yeux, comme si elle s'en fichait.

-Bonjour monsieur. Je viens postuler pour le poste de secrétaire.

-Je ne prends que des personnes majeures.

-Tant mieux pour vous, mais ça ne me concerne pas j'ai 22 ans.

Un rire ironique le fit souffler du nez mais il fit signe à la jeune fille de s'asseoir. Quelque chose chez elle lui rappelait son homme. Peut être la peau translucide de ses paupières qui laissait apparaître chaque veine violette ou ses cheveux corbeaux sales et mal coiffés. Elle prit place sans rester droite, à la fois orgueilleuse et maladroite dans ses manières.

-Donc ton cv ? Soupira Jude après un certain moment.

-Y'a rien à mettre dessus, j'en ai pas, c'est pour ça que je viens directement. Je m'appelle Kayla Ivanotchka Bachkirov. J'ai pas réellement de qualification mais je suis motivée et je n'ai pas peur des horaires. De plus je sais m'organiser et imiter une signature pour vous éviter toutes la paperasse sans importance.

-Stop ! Vous êtes cash, c'est déjà un bon début, mais montre moi ta carte d'identité et pourquoi tu veux ce job ? Réellement.

-Je suis mère, mon bébé à 6 mois mais j'en ai perdu la garde à cause de problème d'argent. J'ai besoin d'un boulot stable et sérieux pour le récupérer. Comme je vis seule j'ai énormément de temps et il me faut huit mois avec ce travail pour le récupérer, je serai donc entièrement disponible pendant ce laps de temps.

-Je conçois bien vos raisons.

La femme-adolescente se pencha et prit son porte feuille duquel elle sortit une carte d'identité. Une fausse carte très mal faite au passage, Jude soupira, si elle avait été majeur, il lui aurait laissé sa chance, rien que pour son bébé, mais là il était un peu embêté. Pourtant en voyant la photo du petit accident il ne résista pas.

-Ton véritable âge, c'est quoi ?

La femme se posa plus franchement sur le dossier et soupira.

-J'ai 18 ans dans deux mois.

-Je suis prêt à te laisser une chance, reviens demain il y aura les papiers de prêt.

Elle le regarda, complètement abasourdie. Elle n'y croyait plus depuis qu'il avait comprit pour son âge, de plus avec ses antécédents elle pensait vraiment que c'était impossible. Mais il lui donnait sa chance, c'était le premier qui la croyait lorsqu'elle disait vouloir s'en sortir. Elle ferait de son mieux, pour qu'il la garde, pour ne pas le décevoir, pour récupérer son enfant, son bébé à elle et à elle seule. Elle sourit et lui serra la main, toujours plus heureuse au fil des secondes, elle réalisait qu'il ne plaisantait pas, que c'était réel.

-Je ne vous décevrais pas ! Promis !

-J'espère bien.

Elle partit sans rien demander, ni ses horaires, ni combien elle serait payée, ni même si elle avait des choses à faire pour le lendemain. Jude la regarda en souriant, après tout il ne perdait rien à lui laisser sa chance.

En rentrant chez lui le soir, il passa sur un pont, il était à pied ayant envie de marcher pour se changer les idées. Une voix connu vint lui chatouiller les oreilles. Il n'en était pas sur mais presque, il l'avait entendu si souvent qu'il n'en doutait pas . Il descendit sous le pont par une petite ruelle étroite. Elle sentait l'urine et l'humidité. Il plissa le nez et avança malgré l'odeur nauséabonde. Les habitants le regardaient étrangement, peu habitué à voir autre chose que les prostituées et les sdfs passer. Il arriva enfin là où il avait entendu la voix, il y était bien.

-Tu comptes vivre longtemps sous ce pont ?

-je t'emmerde Sharp !

-Sharp ? T'es sérieux là ?

Il observait l'homme devant lui avec un air circonspect caché par ses lunettes et un sourcil haussé. Il ne l'appelait jamais par son nom de famille, enfin... presque jamais. Et surtout jamais avec cet air de dégoût profond. Le brun cracha aux pieds du châtain, l'air fier de lui et ailleurs. Comme si cette réalité n'était pas concrète. Il avait bu, beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Ça se sentait, ça se voyait et , pire que tout, il en était plus que fier. Un rire guttural monta, il ne se retint pas.

-Je te pisse à la raie connard !

-Joli vocabulaire. Maintenant lève toi je te ramènes, soupire le plus censé.

-Plutôt crever ici plutôt que de rentrer avec toi, je veux vivre ma vie ! Comme je l'avais prévu avant de perdre mon temps avec toi ! Tu vas voir ! Ce que je vis là c'est la grande vie ! MA grande vie. Sans maman ou petit copain abruti par le pouvoir de l'argent pour m'empêcher de vivre comme je l'entends. LIBERTE TOTALE ! hurla le brun. Je dors où je veux, je vais où je veux, je pisse où je veux, je parle comme JE VEUX ! Tu crois que j'étais heureux avec un mec comme toi ? Qui suis chaque putain de règle de cette foutue société qui par en couille. Vous allez tous sombrer, crever comme des chiens dans vos lits blanc, ils seront vos linceuls. Alors que moi, MOI, je rirais en vous regardant, ivre de liberté et de bonheur. Tu verras quand tes illusions tomberont ! Toi, le grand Jude Sharp, tu t'effondreras comme le môme fragile que tu es.

Le brun s'était levé, approché beaucoup trop près, et leurs visages étaient à présent presque collé. Il savait qu'ils avaient fait mal à son ex, c'était le but. Le blesser, l'effondrer, le réduire en miette. Il savait que c'était violent, mais c'était comme lui. Trop de non dit, trop d'accumulation, quelques nuits de sommeil et ses propres désillusions depuis deux trois jours le rendait amer. Il devait éloigner l'autre de lui, redevenir l'ermite qu'il voulait être plus jeune, ne plus être ce stupide chiot qu'il était devenu. Après tout, il était un rebelle non ? Les rebelles, ils restent entre eux ils ne se casent pas avec des mecs qui ne vivent que pour obéir aux règles, qu'on leur dicte ou qu'elles viennent d'eux même. Ils savaient bien qu'il avait gagné, Jude ne le trompait plus depuis un long moment. Pas qu'il n'y ai plus de mystère entre eux, mais il lisait les émotions de l'autre comme un livre mise à disposition dans une langue que peu de gens connaissait, comme le !Khong.

-D'accord mais sache que si un jour tu as besoin d'un douche, ou d'un lit, ou juste de moi, la maison t'es ouverte pour encore 2 semaines. Au delà je déménagerais et tu pourras considérer que j'ai tourné la page.

Jude tourna les talons et repassa par la même ruelle sordide avec le cœur en miettes. Des centaines de miettes et personne pour tenter de refaire ce puzzle. Quelque part Caleb avait raison, dans leur société plus personne n'avait de temps pour les autres, surtout pour les cœurs brisés. Ses meilleurs amis avaient leurs propres problèmes et sa sœur ne prenait plus de nouvelles depuis qu'elle était avec son nouveau petit ami. Mais de toute façon, lui ce qu'il voulait c'était que ce soit le brun qui le répare, qui remonte la petite manette qui lui permettait de tenir toute une journée.

Il entra dans son appartement bien trop grand et bien trop vide. Personne avec qui parler, un silence angoissant qui glace tout en une personne. Il alluma la télé pour faire un fond sonore digne de ce nom. Dans l'étagère il prit un CD, un de ceux de Caleb que ce dernier n'écoutait pas, jamais. Les musiques, il les avait d'abord téléchargées puis il avait tellement aimé le message des paroles qu'il avait insisté pour acheter le cd et récompenser leur travail. Jude le mit dans la chaîne stéréo. Puis il mit la préférée de Caleb. La voix du chanteur retentit entre quelques notes qui engagé à une rébellion sans borne.

 _I am a lion and I want to be free  
Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?  
Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep  
Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be_

Il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi Caleb l'avait mit comme réveil le matin. Ce dernier avait dit qu'elle lui faisait penser à lui et que quelque part, c'était comme ça qu'il le voyait. Il retira sa vestes et ses lunettes. Sa douche lui tendait les bras et il s'en réjouissait, enfin un peu de chaleur. Il se glissa dans la vapeur d'eau chaude en soupirant très calmement, pour décompresser également.

Loin de là, Caleb rêvait un peu après une douche chaude lui aussi, avec son compagnon dedans il n'aurait certainement pas dit non mais, il voulait sa vie de maintenant, il en était persuadé. Il frotta ses mains dans l'espoir d'un peu de chaleur, sans grand succès, il pesta contre lui même de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre plus de vêtement chaud. Un miaulement lointain le sortit de sa rêverie, il se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers le bruit. Un chaton défiguré déambulait comme ivre au fond de la ruelle. Son oreille pendait, il boitait et sa respiration était sifflante. Il s'accroupit et tendit une main assurée au chaton qui ,surprit, recula pour fuir mais d'un geste mal exécuté s'étala sur le trottoir dans un miaulement de douleur.

-Tchhh t'es vraiment pas fait pour vivre toi ! Ta mère est où ? Vu ton état elle t'as laissé tomber comme l'incapable de vivre qui tu es. Pis sérieusement, les blessures de guerre, ok je sais que c'est pour impressionner mais là tu as abusé.

Il prit le chaton qui se débattit mollement, Caleb remarqua une chose curieuse, il n'avait plus de griffes, elles avaient été coupées par des humains, le rendant encore plus impropre à la survie dans ce monde.

-Je te propose un deal minus, je te protège le temps que tu te remettes et tu supportes de m'entendre jacasser. Ça te va ?

Le miaulement était mou et plus contre cette option mais Caleb s'en fichait, Jude n'était pas non plus pour avoir une relation avec lui au départ. En insistant un peu le chaton serait heureux.

-Allez viens là.

Il le mit dans son blouson, entre son t-shirt et le blouson. Il retourna à sa place, et glissa deux petits morceaux de jambons à l'intention du chaton. Qui mangea sans demander son reste alors que lui finissait son sandwich.

-Je préfère les chiens, mais bon j'ai plus mon lion alors un chaton fera l'affaire.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que vous n'être pas trop déçu...

La chanson est Lion de Hollywood Undead, Ne vous en faîtes pas, ça ne tourneras pas à la song fic c'est juré!

Bon weekend et à la semaine prochaine.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolé désolé désolé , je n'ai pas pu poster le week end dernier, tout simplement parce que mon week end et passé de libre à hyper blindé à la dernière seconde et que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous fera oublier ce léger retard!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Depuis maintenant trois jours, Shawn se sentait comme séquestré par son meilleur ami loin de l'endroit où il devait être. Il angoissait chaque jour un peu plus, perdu et sans repère fixe. Son esprit s'embrouillait entre ses envies, d'un côté il voulait plus que tout partir et rentrer dans son appartement, au milieu des odeurs et des objets connus, de l'autre il avait peur du premier quart d'heure de retrouvaille avec son amoureux. Mais il voulait aussi le revoir, avoir le droit à cette poigne possessive et amoureuse tournait presque à l'obsession malsaine. Malheureusement le blond refusait de le ramener, refusait de le rendre à son bonheur imparfait. Quelque part il lui en voulait, l'autre n'avait fait aucun effort pour arranger son couple, pourquoi l'empêcher de sauver le sien. Il s'en savait capable alors pourquoi le forcer à être aussi seul et malheureux que lui. Il ne comprendrait jamais.

-On va skier ? Demanda Axel. Il fait froid mais c'est cool.

D'un autre coté son pays natal et surtout la neige lui avaient manqué, c'était tellement inné chez lui de voir la montagne et la neige que parfois elles lui manquaient lorsque, même au plein cœur de l'hiver, aucune goutte de bonheur solide ne tombait du ciel maussade. Axel lui avait acheté des pull qu'il ne mettait pas, préférant cent mille fois sentir le froid lui glaçait les orteils, le bout des doigts et, par dessus tout, les oreilles. Le premier matin Axel avait même assisté à un spectacle des plus étrange, il était sorti en caleçon et t-shirt, pieds nus, pour marcher une paire de minutes dehors profitant du calme glacial. Kevin refusait de venir ici en vacance, préférant les endroits chauds où lui se sentait mal à l'aise et étouffé.

-Tu cherches quoi à aller me faire skier tout le temps ? La luge ou juste se promener c'est cool aussi.

-Oui mais c'est pas assez crevant. Le but c'est de t'épuiser pour que ta maladie recule.

-Je ne suis pas un cobaye pour une de tes prochaines publications !

Il en avait définitivement marre. Il avait parfois l'impression que son médecin de meilleur ami ne le voyait et ne l'identifiait qu'au travers de sa maladie. Il était schizophrène, certes, mais il était également humain et aurait grandement apprécié qu'on le traite un peu plus comme tel. Même Kevin ne lui en parlait pas aussi souvent, même son psy ne lui en parlait pas aussi souvent. Et puis, si le sport aidait à faire reculer sa maladie, ses années de foot au niveau international l'aurait prouvé.

-Ramène moi à Inazuma. Je veux revoir Eden et Kevin, s'il te plaît. Ils me manquent.

-Tu veux retourner te foutre dans la gueule du loup !? Alors que je fais de mon mieux pour t'aider à te sortir de là. Alors que j'ai mis plusieurs heures à réparer tout ce qu'il t'a fait?!

-Tu as fait ça pour toi ! Pour oublier que Marc c'est foutu de toi et que t'as rien foutu pour sauver ton couple de la dérive. Moi je veux le sauver et tu m'y aides pas ! Tu comprends pas que je l'aime plus que tout et que je m'en fous des coups du moment que lui je l'ai. Je suis un homme maintenant, pas une putain de petite poupée de porcelaine que tu devrais sauver ! Je sais ce que je fais et ce que je suis, je sais ce que je vaux et ce que vaut mon couple. Ça en vaut les coups.

D'un geste brusque, le blond prit sa veste, ses clefs et partit en bousculant au passage l'autre. Il était furieux, à la fois que l'autre aime toujours l'enfoiré qui le frappait et qu'il pense que lui même n'avait rien fait pour sauver son couple. Il avait fait de son mieux, pas tout le temps forcément mais le plus souvent possible. Shawn, resté seul dans ses pensées, prit le téléphone oublié de son ami et sortit sans prendre le temps de s'habiller pour les circonstances. C'est donc nu que ses pieds affrontèrent la neige, tout comme ses jambes et ses bras. Il s'allongea sur la terrasse couverte de neige, comme si l'été était à son comble. Il s'étendit dans la neige en souriant et il composa le numéros de son homme en priant pour qu'il réponde. Il viendrait enfin le chercher, il le ramènerait et après une leçon de morale il pourrait reprendre sa vie avec son bébé. Trois long bip plus tard, une voix furieuse commence à l'insulter, enchaînant les menaces de morts et les phrases sans sens ponctués de nombreux gros mots.

-Kevin, c'est moi. C'est Shawn.

-Mon ange ? Désolé je pensais qu c'était l'autre con, soupira t'elle inquiet. Tu rentres bientôt ? Tu nous manques, beaucoup. Eden réclame après toi quand je le sors, il a même dormi avec moi, au bout du matelas. Puis j'ai rangé l'appart pour qu'il soit comme tu l'aimes quand tu reviendras. Puis la nuit ça me rend mais pire que malade que tu sois avec lui plutôt que dans mes bras.

-Tes bras me manquent aussi c'est horrible. Mais Axel a pas l'air d'avoir envie de me ramener. Demain si je ne suis pas revenu tu pourras venir me chercher, on est à Hokkinawa.

-Pas de soucis, demain à 5 heure je pars et on se rejoint sur la place et on rentre.

-Merci mon beau. A demain, je t'aime.

Il raccrocha et rangea le téléphone le téléphone oublié. Il priait vraiment pour que Kevin n'ai pas à monter et qu'Axel allait le ramener sans plus s'opposer. Il avait pas envie de déranger plus son amoureux. Il resta encore plusieurs minutes allongé dans la neige à laisser la neige et le froid l'engourdir et calmer ses nerfs et ses angoisses. En rentrant il savait qu'il allait passer le plus mauvais quart d'heure de toute sa vie. Il savait que ça allait faire mal, laisser des marques, les deux allaient durer quelques jours avant que tout redevienne normal. Après seulement un quart d'heure, son ami aurait évacué sa colère et lui ferait un câlin doux, comme il les aime.

-Tu comptes mourir de froid ici ?

Shawn sursauta et se redressa en position assise pour voir le blond, chaudement habillé, le regarder. Un plaid se posa doucement sur ses épaules. Le blond s'assit derrière lui et lui épongea doucement les cheveux. Ils voulaient du calme après leur dispute, il l'avait trouvé mais voulait en profiter encore un peu avant de reprendre une activité normale.

-Je veux juste rester ici encore un peu. Merci pour le plaid.

-De rien...

Leur discussion le tracassait plus que tout. Ce qu'ils s'étaient dit l'avait laissé penseur et son temps seul lui avait permit de bien réfléchir et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Shawn. Il s'assit à côté de lui et soupira.

-Pourquoi tu veux y retourner ? Kevin te bat, comment ça peut ne pas te révolter ?

-Lorsque c'était Caleb et Jude qui en arrivaient au mains ça gênait personne. Pourquoi quand c'est moi ça change tout ?

-Parce que c'est arrivé à peine une fois où deux, qu'il y a pas eu de casse et que... Puis c'est eux quoi ! Caleb a un sale caractère mais Jude peut rivaliser, rendre les coups. Toi tu le fais pas donc forcément ça change tout. Pis eux non plus ça va pas leur couple.

-A cause de coups ? S'inquiéta l'homme des neiges.

-J'en sais rien. Tu connais Jude, on saura tout quand ça sera complètement finit, ou qu'ils se seront remis ensemble.

Le plus pâle se leva et reprit le téléphone. Il voulait parler à Caleb maintenant. Ils se comprenaient mieux qu'on aurait pu le croire. Pourtant il n'y a pas eut de réponse, personne ne décrocha, sûrement parce qu'après une semaine dans la rue son téléphone n'avait pas tenu le choc, puis la technologie et la rue ça ne va pas ensemble. Axel rentra au chaud et s'assit dans le canapé.

-Il ne répond pas. Je pourrais réessayer plus tard ?

-Pas de soucis, sourit Axel. En rentrant je pourrais dormir chez toi le temps que je trouve un appartement ?

-Moi je serais pas contre mais il n'y a aucune chance que Kevin accepte. Désolé. Demande à Jude, il a de la place et personne pour le contredire. Puis ça lui fera plaisir d'avoir du monde j'en suis persuadé. Puis comme on rentre bientôt, ça te laissera pas longtemps pour trouver si on fait autrement.

Axel sourit et hocha la tête. Il savait bien que l'autre allait lui dire non mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien non. Il avait bien comprit qu'il avait perdu cette manche alors il alla appeler son ex coéquipier pour qu'il l'héberge. Demande très vite acceptée, il en était heureux. Même si il aurait préféré vivre avec son meilleur ami, vivre avec l'ex stratège quelque temps ne serrait pas négatif pour autant. Il sourit et se tourna vers l'homme des neiges qui était en train de cuisiner et une question lui traversa l'esprit. Comment pouvait on faire autant de mal à un être qui paraissait et qui était aussi doux et innocent ? C'était comme frapper un ange, complètement immoral et insensé.

-Tu me ramènes après le dîner ?

-Oui oui si ça te tient autant à cœur. On mange et je te ramènes en enfer.

Shawn ne pouvait pas cacher sa joie, il rangea les affaires en faisant la cuisine de façon à partir au plus vite. Il aurait voulu envoyer un message à Kevin pour le prévenir mais n'osa pas demander. Il avala son assiette en quatrième vitesse et chargea la voiture tout seul, laissant peu de tant à son ami pour se préparer. Il lui faisait ainsi comprendre que c'était le moment de se dépêcher. Le blond soupira et jeta ses restes dans la poubelle, sortit cette dernière et s'installa dans la voiture peut après. Le chemin jusqu'à Inuzuma fût long, trop pour Shawn mais pas assez pour Axel, il ne voulait pas redonner son ami à l'autre connard mais les choix lui manquaient.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'appartement de l'autre il se gara et lui tendit un sac plein d'affaires achetées récemment. Kevin descendit et prit le sac en souriant.

-La prochaine fois tu me préviens quand tu m'empruntes l'homme de ma vie, sourit Kevin plein d'hypocrisie.

-Je comptais pas vraiment te le rendre mais il a insisté, répondit le blond en s'approchant. Si j'apprends qu'il a la moindre marque de plus par ta faute je te brises en tellement de morceaux que les médecins légistes auront besoin d'un plan pour te reconstituer, chuchota il sur un ton méchant.

-C'est une menace ?

-Parfaitement.

-Ne te mêle pas de mon couple, sinon tu me le payeras cher.

-Carre toi les toi ou je penses tes menaces !

Il sourit à Shawn et lança un dernier regard noir avant de reprendre sa voiture pour aller à l'autre bout du parc, chez le stratège qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, Shawn fut assaillit par une boule de poil qui avait bien grossit depuis la dernière fois. Il le caressa et le serra aussi en souriant.

-Salut mon beau, tu as été sage ? Et Kevin aussi ? Tant mieux, si vous vous êtes bien entendu.

Sa main glissa sous le ventre de l'animal qui jappa. Une longue croûte se sentait sous ses doigts. Il ne fit comme si de rien était en retirant ses doigt et en lui frottant affectueusement la tête. Kevin entra et claqua la porte violemment.

-Tu t'es bien amusé au moins loin de moi ? Ça doit t'amuser de me tromper dans la neige et de lui faire porter le chapeau ? Tu crois sérieusement qu'un mec qui s'intéresse autant à toi et ton bonheur n'est pas amoureux de toi ! Tu me prends vraiment trop pour un con.

La première baffe partit, le chien hurla à la mort mais se tût au son de la voix de son maître. Shawn avait eu tort, L'enfer ne dura pas un quart d'heure, pas quinze minutes mais cent quarante, cent quarante longues minutes interminables et infernales. Ses pires cauchemars lui paraissaient bien fade à côté de la douleur de sentir chaque piques, chaque poings, chaque insinuations lui arracher le cœur et la peau. Il se sentait comme un écorché vif auquel on demandé de touché le monde qui l'entoure ou comme la petite sirène qui marche pour la première fois dans le conte original. Le sang coulait de son nez et de son arcade. Il perdit enfin conscience, allant rejoindre un noir qui finalement n'était pas si mal.

* * *

Encore désolé pour le weekend dernier et j'espère arriver à faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus mais je ne peux rien promettre. J'espère que ça vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis dans les reviews ça me ferait super plaisir, surtout que j'ai remarqué que les KIDO FUDO plaisent moins je ne saurai pas dire pour quoi!

A la semaine prochaine et d'ici là heureuse vie


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou!

En temps et en heure je vous livre un chapitre tout beau tout chaud, enfin surtout tout chaud.

Donc un peu de racontage de vie: JE suis en vacance, je penses donc que je vais m'avancer suffisamment dans mes chapitres pour éviter tout week end sans poste jusqu'à Noël. Et cette fois je ne perdrais pas ma clef usb avec un peu de chance.

Voilà je souhaites à tout ceux qui sont en vancance de bonne vacances et à ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance et ba ... Bonne chance.

* * *

Axel roula très peu de temps, à peine quelques minutes seulement en vérité, pour atteindre le domicile de son ami. Il monta les étages tranquillement, pas vraiment certain de trouver le locataire chez lui à une heure aussi peu avancée. Mais il fût surpris en entendant des voix dans le salon en entrant dans le couloir. C'était une voix féminine, mais ça n'était pas celle de Célia, ni d'une autre fille qu'il connaissait, peut être allait il gêner. Il soupira et entra d'un air souriant. Il aurait parier que c'était Caleb si la voix n'avait pas était celle d'une femme. Une peau pâle, des cheveux noirs mal coiffés et en bataille et une façon de se tenir tout sauf correcte, c'était réellement perturbant.

-Si on range à nouveau tout dans un ordre chronologique, dans six mois il faut tout recommencer, soupira Jude. Faudrait qu'on trouve une nouvelle manière.

-Je m'en occuperais demain pour le moment il faut voir si on peut délocaliser en République Tchèque ou si financièrement garder l'usine au Bangladesh serait meilleur pour l'entreprise.

-Bonjour ? Tenta Axel.

-Salut vieux ! Je te présente Kayla, mon assistante, annonça l'homme puis désignant son ami. Je te présente Axel.

Le châtain rangea vite fait les dossiers en cinq piles absolument pas égales et les posa de façon bien ordonnée au bord de la table basse avant de se diriger vers la cuisine après avoir sourit à son assistante.

-On était en train de bosser alors fait comme chez toi. Tu prends la chambre d'ami, j'ai fait le lit.

-Euh .. Merci beaucoup, sourit Axel en se dirigeant vers le fond de l'appartement

En arrière plan, il entendit son ami congédier son assistante d'un ton chaleureux. Il devait avouer que la jeune femme paraissait très gentille, pis au moins elle libérerait du temps à Jude, si en plus elle est mignonne, l'homme d'affaire avait fait un bon choix il ne pouvait le nier. Il posa son sac sur le couvre lit. La chambre était simple, beige mauve et blanche. On ne sentait pas la patte des habitants comme dans les autres pièces, on aurait dit une chambre d'exposition reposer telle qu'elle dans une pièce vide.

-Tu comptes te moquer de la déco ?

-Non c'est beau.

-Mais impersonnel, compléta Jude comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son ami.

-Comme si Caleb et toi étiez du genre à vous étaler.

Jude sourit, contredisant intérieurement Axel, se demandant comment on pouvait si mal connaître des gens qu'on côtoyait depuis si longtemps. Il retourna à la cuisine pour mettre la table et terminer de faire cuire le repas. Il n'était pas doué en cuisine, c'était plutôt le boulot de Caleb, lui faisait la lessive et passait l'aspirateur. La vie à deux se fait avec de petites concessions, le châtain l'avait appris à ses dépends à une époque bien sombre. Le blond n'avait pas eut à l'apprendre, son mode de vie avait totalement été dépendant de celui de Marc, jamais ils ne s'étaient engueulés sur la façon de gérer la vie quotidienne puisqu'il s'était agenouillé à chaque demande. Finalement ça n'avait pas été concluant. L'invité rejoignit son hôte et l'aida avec le plat. Le châtain lança la chaîne stéréo, le même cd tournait à chaque allumage. Celui avec la chanson. Un sourire nostalgique lui échappa dans trop qu'il le retienne non plus.

-Tu aimes ce genre de musique depuis quand ? Questionna Axel.

-C'est à Caleb, ça se laisse écouter je trouve.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Caleb ?

Le châtain ne répondit pas et mit le dîner sur la table, se servit et servit l'autre toujours sans dire un mot. Comme si tout allait devenir encore plus réel lorsque la vérité serait dites à voix haute, parce qu'après tout, ça fonctionne comme ça avec la vérité. On la sait, toujours, mais lorsque enfin on la dit ou elle nous est dite, c'est comme si, comme si les sentiments comprenaient qu'il était vraiment temps pour eux de se lâcher, et c'est la que la vraie douleur arrive et vous transperce le cœur comme jamais. La blond voulait insister, savoir, mais n'osait pas trop, avec de la chance le châtain apprendrait un jour à se livrer, car il en était sûr, même Caleb, qui vivait avec lui depuis longtemps, n'avait jamais percé cette carapace.

Ils mangèrent en silence, écoutant la musique engagée et du goût d'aucun des deux. Finalement Jude releva la tête et posa un regard invisible sur son invité.

-Comment va Shawn ?

-Il est retourné avec l'autre con.

\- »L'autre con » a été notre ami. C'est effrayant de ce dire qu'on s'est douté de rien après avoir passé autant de temps avec lui.

-Je comprends pas comment un couple peut en arriver aux mains, soupira Axel.

Il réalisa son erreur trop tard. Jude ne réagit pas et continua à manger d'un air rêveur. Pourtant Axel était persuadé d'avoir dit un mot en trop et tentait de trouver une phrase pour s'en sortir sans vexer son ami.

-Je .. Enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bégaya le blond. Je veux dire, chaque couple a son histoire, mais .. Chacun vit sa vie comme il le veut.

Jude le regarda s'enfoncer et suer sans trop comprendre ce qui pouvait perturber à ce point son ami.

-Tu veux en venir où ?

-Je.. Enfin je veux dire que toi et Caleb aussi en êtes déjà venu aux mains, et ça concerne que vous mais... Je voulais pas te vexer. Désolé.

Jude le regarda et haussa un sourcil, un des seuls gestes trahissant ce que pouvait penser l'ancien stratège. Elle traduisait un niveau d'incompréhension très élevé dans la tête de l'homme pourtant habitué à tout comprendre. Axel ne rougissait pas mais aurait pu si ça faisait partit de ses réactions débarrassa et proposa un dessert à son ami toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

-Caleb et moi ne nous sommes jamais battu. Engueulé ok, mais battu non.

-On avait cru avec...

Le blond ne finit pas sa phrase, trop douloureux pour le moment d'évoquer simplement le nom de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Jude comprit et n'insista pas, lui ne remuait pas les couteaux dans les plaies douloureuses et sanguinolentes.

-Pourquoi vous avez cru un truc aussi irréaliste ?

-Une fois ou deux vous avez eut des ecchymoses étranges, des griffures profondes, Caleb avaient même un œil au beurre noir. Ça nous a paru évident...

Jude chercha dans sa mémoire et dût se retenir de rougir. Caleb et lui ne s'étaient pas souvent fait mal mutuellement. Mais quelques fois c'était arrivé, et en règle générale, elles n'étaient pas visibles pour les autres. Mais voilà, les règles avec Caleb, c'est comme avec un enfant de trois ans, leur respect c'est un peu quand il en a envie et on ne peut l'engueuler qu'une fois la connerie faîte.

-Oui mais non, jamais on s'est tapé dessus.

-Comment... ?

-Cherche pas. Et on va s'arrêter là pour cette discussion, coupa Jude.

Axel hocha la tête, si son ami dit stop c'est stop, pourtant il ne comprenait pas comment les marques avaient pu arriver. Ils terminèrent leurs desserts respectifs, puis Axel se leva et débarrassa, avant de faire la vaisselle avec l'aide de son hôte. Ils le faisaient tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien, comme si la conversation n'avait jamais dérivé vers des rivages plus sombres. Le soir venu ils regardèrent la télé. Plus loin, à quelques rues de cet appartement un autre duo regardaient la télé. Ou plutôt la télé les regardaient, c'est une question de point de vue. Marc et Xavier s'amusaient comme des enfants, blotti l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé où auparavant le blond passait ses soirées seuls. Xavier avait passé sa soirée chez son amant, heureux d'échapper à sa vie de famille. Isabelle et les enfants le rendaient fou. Des cris, des pleures, la vie de père n'étaient pas pour lui, il avait été trop vite, pas assez réfléchit et le voilà piégé. Parfois il s'en voulait de tromper sa femme avec un homme mais il voulait juste décompresser après de dures journées.

-Tu voudrais venir habiter ici ? Demanda Marc.

-QUOI !?

Xavier repoussa son amant, il le regarda complètement perdu. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que leur relation irait si loin. Pour lui ce n'était pas le but, il aimait réellement sa femme, elle ne le comblait juste pas sur certain point. Pourtant à voir les yeux apeurés de son châtain, ce dernier n'avait pas la même vision de leur relation.

-Ba... quitter Isabelle et venir habiter avec moi. On s'aime non ? Ça me paraît normal qu'on habite ensemble.

-Mais... Marc... Comment dire ça... ? J'aime ma femme, j'aime vivre avec Liou et Rémi. Ils sont mes bébés et malgré tout j'aime être avec eux, les entendre et leur donner le biberon le matin. C'est ma vie. Tu … Toi et moi c'est que du plaisir et de l'enfantillage. Je n'ai jamais vu... Un avenir commun entre toi et moi...

Marc le regardait s'emmêler les pinceaux, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'aurait pas cru que ça puisse se passer ainsi, il pensait vraiment que son amant et lui étaient en phase, voyaient les choses de la même façon et imaginaient le même avenir pour ensemble. Puis il avait quitté Axel pour vivre avec lui, et maintenant il se savait seul, et il comprenait quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qu'il avait sous estimé, beaucoup trop. Cette chose c'était l'impact qu'il avait dû laisser dans le cœur de son ex petit ami. Il devait lui avoir vrillé le cœur, mais maintenant il était trop tard, ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient séparés il était trop tard pour revenir.

-J'ai largué Axel pour vivre avec toi... Parce que je pensais qu'avec toi il y avait un avenir.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allai quitter Isabelle, je suis père de famille et marié... Je peux pas tout plaquer comme ça, juste pour tes beaux yeux ! S'indigna le roux. Tu croyais vraiment que... Que j'allais tout jeter en l'air, mes gosses sont ma priorité, je pensais vraiment que tu l'avais comprit.

Marc pleurait comme un enfant. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rouges, contrairement à ce que l'on voit dans les films, quelqu'un qui pleure n'a pas de sex appeal, vraiment aucun. Du mucus coulaient de son nez et il bavait aussi un peu. Sur son visage se mêlaient toutes sortes de fluides et une couleur rouge particulièrement étrange et impressionnante. Le roux ne savait pas quoi prendre dans ses bras ? Quel intérêt? Le consoler pour après le laisser encore plus seul, ça n'était pas juste. Paradoxalement ne pas le consoler c'était le laisser seul maintenant. Il se résolut à lui caresser le dos en soupirant.

-Je suis désolé.

-J'aurai pus rester avec Axel, sanglota le brun.

-Tu dois apprendre à vivre seul Marc, te servir d'Axel pour combler ta vie ça n'est pas normal. Il mérite mieux et toi aussi.

-Et tu fais quoi avec moi depuis tout ce temps ?

Touché coulé, Xavier rougit, pas énormément mais assez pour que son interlocuteur, pourtant peu perspicace, comprenne qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Avec un coussin prit au hasard sur le canapé il essuya son visage pour essayer de garder une once de crédibilité pour la phrase qui allait suivre.

-Tu dis toi même que se servir de quelqu'un pour combler un trou ça insinue qu'on est pas heureux dans notre vie du moment. Tu te sers de moi pour combler un vide, c'est le signe que tu dois changer ta vie pour être heureux, résonna Marc. Alors... Quitte ta femme et installe toi avec moi. On sera heureux, toujours, sans avoir besoin de … D'aller voir ailleurs.

Xavier sourit, Marc ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Xavier n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à trouver sa voix, il aimait coucher avec des hommes, mais il voulait une famille aussi, et un bon statut social, et des gosses qui soient de lui. Puis il aimait aussi les femmes, il ne savait juste pas ce qu'il préférait, il détestait par dessus tout avoir à choisir. Alors il avait toujours fait de la même façon.

-J'ai toujours été voir ailleurs, soupira Xavier. Jamais je n'aies été fidèle, avec personne. De ma première copine à aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours eu besoin de deux relations pour être heureux. J'ai cru que tu avais comprit lors de notre premier soir.

Bien sûr il lui en avait déjà parlé, mais le châtain avait cru qu'il était différent, unique aux yeux de son amant, parce qu'on croit tous être unique dans ce genre de cas, mais c'est rarement le cas. Aux dires de beaucoup, nous avons tous un être spécial qui nous est destiné, et nous ne sommes unique pour pour une personne dans ce monde. Et parfois ces deux personnes ne sont pas réciproques, et c'est là que commence les problèmes, alors même que la difficulté peut se rencontrer bien avant.

Aux yeux d'Axel, son être unique c'était Marc, c'était l'évidence, alors que pour Marc c'était Xavier. C'était compliqué mais encore simple. Shawn et Kevin étaient l'un l'autre l'être unique de l'autre, pourtant ça n'allait toujours pas, c'était... nuisible entre eux. Comme lorsque plus deux pièces censées s'emboîter ne se sont pas émoussées à la même vitesse, elles ne se correspondent plus alors qu'il n'y en a pas de rechange, alors rien ne change mais la machine fonctionne moins bien. Le dernier cas était peut être le plus complexe. Deux pièces faîtes pour aller ensemble, parfaitement, mais tout simplement pas placées dans la même machine.

-Voilà les conclusions, soupira le roux avant de rentrer dans son enfer blanc.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plus et que ce soit le cas ou non j'espère pouvoir savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

A la semaine prochaine et portez vous bien!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà voilà j'ai un peu d'avance mais on s'en fiche au pire.

A la fin il y a une petite question pour vous !

bonne lecture

* * *

Le chaton miaula fort, blotti contre le torse de son protecteur. Il miaulait sans cesse depuis plusieurs jours, il boitait toujours et ne savait toujours pas se débrouiller seul, mais Caleb ne savait plus comment l'aider. Ce dernier n'avait pas revu Jude depuis ce fameux soir, il avait compté sept jours, plus qu'autant avant que le châtain déménage et que tout soit perdu, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Lui voulait replonger, comme avant, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, il pensa que c'était le chaton. Il était innocent, il ne méritait pas qu'il lui fasse du mal autant qu'il en avait fait à un autre être innocent lors de sa première descente aux enfers. Sa mère avait énormément souffert par sa faute, il savait qu'il était le pire des fils mais ce qu'il avait fait il s'en était excusé. Alors pourquoi refaire souffrir un innocent ? Il regarda son pauvre ami et fut prit d'un dilemme, le garder avec lui et risquer de lui faire du mal ou le confier à une personne digne de confiance et se faire du mal. Il se leva enfin, décidé à faire le bon choix. Les rues étaient noires et pour le moins incommode mais il s'en fichait, il savait où il allait et que personne n'allait le déranger, tous trop intimidés par son allure général.

-J'ai reprogrammé tout vos rendez vous peu important de manière à vous laisser du temps pour vous, annonça une voix inconnue.

-Merci Kayla et je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, sourit une voix connue.

Il crut devenir fou, il entendait la voix de son ex partout, ça n'était pas normal. Pourtant en se retournant il vu son homme en costume accompagné d'un femme. D'une jolie femme, qui plus est. L'autre avait déjà tourné la page apparemment, il ne devrait pas être jaloux, après tout c'était sa faute, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Les deux espionnés entrèrent dans un restaurant chic, il aurait voulut s'approcher pour voir, mais il se serait fait recaler. Sa tenue n'était pas assez chic. Il commença à remonter la rue. Il fit deux mètres, puis dix. Mais la mort dans l'âme il se résolut à faire demi tour, il regarda à l'intérieur du restaurant. Les dreads de son châtain lui sautèrent aux yeux, il était attablé avec une dizaine d'homme d'affaires tous plus ou moins vieux et surtout tous en costard. La brune était pendu à ses lèvres, écoutant religieusement, écœurante aux yeux de Caleb.

Il retourna vers chez lui, le chaton toujours dans son blouson, entre son t-shirt et l'extérieur peu accueillant. Il remonta dans son ancien quartier, ouvrit la porte et monta dans son ancien appartement. Il soupira en voyant que son copain pousser le vice jusqu'à ne pas fermer la porte alors qu'il y avait une forte hausse des cambriolages.

-Caleb?!

Le susnommé sursauta et lâcha le chaton qui se sauva sous le canapé, complètement apeuré dans cet endroit qui ressemblait aussi peu à tout ce qu'il avait connu. Le brun regarda le blond avec de gros yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? S'énerva Caleb.

-Jude me laisse dormir ici le temps que je trouves mieux, et toi ? Je croyais que tu étais barré.

-ça ne te concerne pas !

Caleb s'accroupit et essaya d'attraper le chaton qui se laissa faire non sans se plaindre et tenter de griffer de ses griffes minuscules. L'humain le posa sur la table le sachant pas assez téméraire pour tenter un saut aussi impressionnant. Il le caressait pour faire passer son stress, en effet il pouvait sentir le minuscule cœur du chaton se secouer entre les côtes fines.

-Si tu viens voir Jude il est en dîner..

-professionnel, accompagné d'une pute. Prévoit des bouchons d'oreilles si tu veux dormir cette nuit.

-Une pute ? Réfléchit Axel quelques instants. C'est sa secrétaire. Si j'ai bien comprit, il l'a engagé parce qu'il t'avait promis de moins travailler. Pis tu connais Jude, une promesse est une promesse.

Il aurai presque eut des remords, vite anéanti par ses sentiments rebelles. Il continuait de caresser le chaton sous les yeux d'Axel. Il l'aimait trop cette petite boule de poils, il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer, c'était son animal. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, sa décision était prise et elle était pour le bien de ce petit être. Il s'écarta et fouilla là ou le papier et les stylos étaient rangés, ou plutôt entassés. Il gratta vite fait un message à l'intention de Jude en ignorant superbement l'homme qui le regardait comme s'il était fou.

-Tu donneras ça à Jude. Je vous laisse le chaton. Il a besoin d'un foyer et je ne peux pas lui offrir. Jude comprendra. Bye.

Il allait partir lorsqu'une main lui attrapa l'épaule. Le blond le retenait et le fixait avec un air sévère et des yeux durs. Le rebelle voulait le frapper, en pleine tête de préférence, mais les yeux noirs l'en dissuadèrent.

-Va prendre une douche, ordonna le blond.

-Non.

-Si, Jude ne le saura jamais. Tu prends une douche et tu m'accompagnes à mon cabinet. Je te fais juste tes vaccins, si tu vis dehors je dois au moins faire en sorte que tu me choppes rien de grave. Pis tu veux pas vivre dans une maison ? C'est plus sain non ?

-Je sais ce que je fais, c'est pas la peine de me couver, coupa Caleb.

-Au moins les vaccins !

Le brun souffla et le regarda, il savait que c'était une bonne idée mais de l'autre côté c'était prendre des risques. Il se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain, et alluma l'eau chaude. Cette douche lui faisait envie depuis plusieurs jours, c'était l'eau des deux choses qui lui manquaient le plus. L'autre était tout simplement la présence de son copain dans le même lit que lui. Il sourit en voyant le shampooing de Jude, une odeur de pomme entêtante, très marquée et chimique, il l'adorait par dessus tout. Il se lava tranquillement, en en profitant au maximum.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon le blond tentait par tout les moyens de contacter son ami. Le brun n'avait jamais été son préféré et Jude méritait de savoir que le brun était là. Le châtain répondit très vite au téléphone, il priait pour arriver avant le départ de Caleb. Au restaurant Kayla devait tout gérer du coup, le chef d'entreprise en lui se dit que, si elle arrivait à faire ça, il lui donnerai une augmentation et un cdi. Juste parce que 5 nationalités étaient autour de la table et que c'était l'exercice le plus compliqué qu'elle aurait à faire. Mais il s'en fichait, Caleb était revenu, rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui. Tant pis pour le boulot.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, Caleb ne ressemblait toujours pas à grand chose et en se regardant, nu devant le miroir de la salle de bain il sourit pourtant. Sa barbe avait poussé, par un miracle qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, sa barbe poussait très vite, comme ses cheveux à vrai dire. Il se rasait tout les jours en temps normal alors une semaine sans le faire et il ne ressemble plus à rien.

-Tu es beau.

Caleb se retourna en sursautant pour se trouver face à face avec l'homme de sa vie. Jude semblait sonné presque autant que lui. Heureusement qu'Axel était gay, car en voyant son châtain, Caleb avait maudit sur à peu près trente à quarante générations le traite hypocrite et manipulateur. Il s'en serait voulu d'avoir pourri la vie d'un gosse juste mal né.

-T'as planté ta pouffe pour moi ? C'est con mais je repars.

-Quoi ? Mais... pourquoi tu es revenu pour repartir ? Faut que tu restes, plaida Jude.

-Je venais juste te déposer le chaton, il a pas de nom mais il a besoin d'un foyer stable...

-Toi aussi tu en as besoin, le coupa le châtain.

Le brun le fixa, droit dans le s yeux et rit d'un air ironique, l'air qu'il prenait avant, avant leur couple, lorsqu'ils se détestaient et que rien ne les liait.

-Tu crois quoi ? Je gères, je suis adulte, c'est toi qui est dépendant dans l'histoire pauvre con.

D'un coup d'épaule il vira son ex de l'encadrement de la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, enfin si, il le faisait par fierté mais il savait que c'était stupide. Il prit un pull, le mit et se avisa. Il mit en tout trois épaisseurs, puis un pantalon bien chaud. Il se regarda, il aurait eu du temps il se serait rasé mais rester plus longtemps serait torturé Jude, il ne pouvait pas. Il prit ses papiers, puis commença à partir. Il entra dans le couloir et tomba des nu. Jude était assis par terre, et pleurait. Silencieusement certes, mais il pleurait. Son corps se secouait par accoue, des spasmes rapides et incontrôlés.

-Jude... murmura t'il dans sa barbe.

Il s'en voulait de le voir comme ça, ça lui brisait le cœur. Il ne voulait pas voir le monument tombé. Jamais, jamais auparavant il n'avait vu son compagnon pleurait, ni même verser une larme. Il le charriait d'ailleurs beaucoup sur ça, le traitant de sans cœur ou en disant qu'il n'avait pas de glande lacrymale. Mais là, il pleurait comme un adulte mais il pleurait dans le couloir. Caleb l'enjamba et se dirigea vers la porte, la mort dans l'âme.

Il croisa Axel qui le regarda avec un regard sévère, comme s'il ne culpabilisait pas assez comme ça. Il caressa le chaton une dernière fois et jeta un regard sur Jude, qui laissa échapper un hoquet larmoyant. Il sursauta comme frappé par la foudre. Il resta planté sur le pas de la porte, à regarder son copain sangloter. Ils auraient été seuls, ça aurait été plus simple. Beaucoup plus simple, mais la présence d'Axel le dérangeait, il nous voulait pas être faible devant lui, pas maintenant. Alors il partit, laissant seul son homme, l'homme qu'il faisait souffrir délibérément mais sans vraiment le vouloir non plus.

A l'intérieur, le blond aida le châtain à se relever mais ce dernier l'envoya bouler, retirant prestement son bras de sa main, espérant quelque part garder le reste de sa dignité. Il se sentait plus bas que terre, c'était à ses yeux la vrai fin de son couple. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi mais le simple fait que l'autre soit sobre mais toujours décidé à le quitter rendait tout ce bordel aussi réel et grave qu'une maladie. D'un geste las il alla s'affaler dans son lit, leur lit. Tout habillé, sans même retirer ses stupide lunettes que Caleb haïssait tant pour cacher ses yeux, il se roula dans ses couettes et attendit que le sommeil vienne le consoler.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'Axel aille se coucher, et donc éteigne les lumières de l'appartement. C'était le signal que le sdf attendait. Il avait réfléchit, seul dans le froid et avec les tripes qui lui hurlaient qu'il n'était qu'un connard, et sans même son chaton pour parler. Et il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, mais dans sa tête , tout au fond de son esprit une petite voix lui hurlait que là haut, dans son ancien lit, le blond prenait sa place. Que ce dernier était en train de voler les bras chauds qu'il aimait tant, de passer ses doigts fins dans les cheveux en piteux états de son châtain. Ça le rendait malade, une femme il aurait pu le supporter, mais jamais, jamais un homme n'aurait le droit de poser ses mains, et bien plus, sur le corps qu'il avait tant aimé. Alors il monta les escaliers, prit la clef qu'il avait gardé et entra, sans bruit. Il retira ses chaussures, ne garda que son pantalon et son maillot de cœur et il se dirigea vers leur chambre, décidé à piquer une crise mémorable à son ex si le blond s'y trouvait.

Pourtant ça n'arriva pas, lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre une respiration encore saccadée par moment mais apaisée le plus souvent lui parvint aux oreilles. Jude dormait, mal, mais il dormait. Il retira silencieusement son haut et son pantalon, ferma la porte et prit un risque idiot mais nécessaire. Il se glissa dans les draps chauds et un peu sales, il réalisa lors que son copain n'avait toujours pas changé les draps alors qu'il avait plus de deux mois. Un fois lui siffla que c'était dans le but de garder son odeur près de lui.

-Axel sérieux dégage, râla la voix ensommeillée du son ange châtain.

Il entra mieux sous les draps et s'approcha du corps ensommeillé avant de passé délicatement un doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis posa la tête de l'autre sur son propre torse profitant des picotements des cheveux sur son torse imberbe. Un baiser se perdit dans les cheveux du dormeur qui se crut en pleins rêve. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, le pourquoi, le comment et la logique devaient être parti à la chasse aux champignons pour que ce moment de pure bonheur se produise.

-Dit moi que c'est réel, supplia Jude.

-ça l'ai autant que les putains de papillons que j'ai dans le ventre et qui tentent de me tuer pour t'avoir fait pleurer.

-C'est pas des papillons c'est ta culpabilité, résonna Jude.

Un rire un peu nerveux lui échappa. Il glissa une main sous la chemise de son amour, détachant bouton par bouton, et soupire après soupire, il réussit à virer le tissus en trop, laissant son compagnon dans la même tenue que lui. Jude alluma la lumière de la table de chevet, créant une lumière tamisée et protectrice. Ses yeux rouges furent vite à découvert, laissant transparaître un léger blasement.

-Tu es sérieux là?

-J'ai besoin … De te marquer mien ou que tu me marques tien, je m'en fous du sens, je veux juste qu'entre toi et moi y ai appartenance.

-On va réveiller Axel, soupira Jude.

-C'est pas mon problème. Je veux juste qu'on fusionne !

Jude sourit, il savait avoir perdu au moment même où sa chemise était tombé au sol, il savait qu'il y aurait des marques et des hématomes. Caleb n'était ni brutal ni violent mais il avait tendance à mordre et à se coller jusqu'à essayer de fusionner avec lui, d'emmêler leur corps au maximum. Jude aimait ça, c'était leur amour, dur, étrange, mais fusionnel.

Appelez ça comme vous voulez, lemon lime, rien c'est ce que vous aurez de plus chaud avec un trèèès long moments, j'espère que ça vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis, même rapide ça me fera très plaisir!

t Cette fiction sera bientôt fini (3 chapitres et un épilogue si rien ne change dans ma tête) Du coup... J'aimerais vos avis sur la prochaine fiction: soit je pars dans quelque chose de plus """"""enfantin""""' en partant sur la vie des enfants de nos héros préférés ( j'insiste bien sur les guillemets hein, je penses que vous n'avait assez lu pour savoir que le mignon tou rose c'est pas vraiment mon domaine ) soit les violences sur les enfants ( joiiiiiiieeeee )

Voilà n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous préféreriez lire et à la prochaine


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour la compagnie! Voilà le chapitre 10 tout chaud ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Depuis une semaine Shawn était rentré auprès de son homme. Il avait repris le travail tout comme Kevin. Pourtant il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Les crises se rapprochaient mais il les comprenait de moins en moins, Kevin lui hurlait d'avouer qu'il le trompait, s'il le faisait il était battu, s'il ne le faisait pas il était battu aussi. Elles étaient aussi plus violentes. Les bleus prenaient de plus en plus de place sur son corps, comme un champignon qui s'étend et se multiplie chaque jour un peu plus. Il en avait marre certes mais il avait peur, peur que la solitude revienne dans sa vie, qu'elle ne le quitte plus. Personne ne voulait vivre avec un malade, alors si Kevin acceptait lui aussi devait faire beaucoup d'effort.

-Viens là la lopette ! hurla le bourreau en rentrant de son bouleau.

Il était dans sa chambre, entrain de lire lorsque la voix avait retenti. Il s'était donc enfermé dans la salle de bain, la porte était sa meilleure alliée dans ses cas là. Il était terrifié, totalement en panique et les larmes s'échappaient d'elles même. Elles fuyaient un corps où elles allaient souffrir, et si son âme avait pu, elle aurait fait de même. Kevin était dans le couloir, il se tenait au mur pour avancer, complètement ivre. Son corps, ses vêtements, tout l'être abjecte qu'il est sentait une vieille odeur de tequila. Eden aboya comme une furie alors que Shawn se tenait la tête en position fœtale et sanglotant adossé à la porte. Il priait tout les deux de sa connaissance pour que tout ce passe bien mais, par expérience, il savait que ça ne serait pas le cas. Le chiot continuait de hurler et de grogner mais il était toujours petit, un innocent bébé qui voulait juste défendre son maître.

-TA GUEULE LE CLEBART !

Le gars prit le chien par le collier et la claqua contre le mur violemment. Un jappement échappa à la pauvre petite bête, puis un autre au second choc. En entendant son bébé pleurer, Shawn fut prit d'un courage et d'une rage qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il se leva et sortit de la salle de bain la tête haute. Pourtant en arrivant dans le couloir tout son courage s'évapora. Eden était par terre, inerte et dans une petite mare de sang. Il n'avait pas résisté aux attaques de son bourreau. Shawn se précipita vers son bébé poilu et le caressa en prenant son pouls. Ce dernier était présent, un soulagement immense le prit. Vite coupé par la main qui l'attrapa par le col pour le plaquer au mur comme une poupée de chiffon. Kevin hurlait des insultes dans différentes langes, il s'en foutait d'alerter tout l'immeuble. Il frappait, criait et fracassait à la fois les meubles et le corps de son amant. Il s'en fichait, de toute façon ce corps lui appartenait. Shawn se débattait, c'était la première fois depuis le début de tout ce bordel. Il frappait sans réussir à faire mal mais il frappait, c'était un bon début. Les cris durent alerter et réveiller la moitié de l'immeuble mais personne n'allait intervenir. Les gens ne voulaient pas se mêler de ce genre d'histoire. Pourtant après quelques minutes et une défaite du plus faible, la porte d'entrée vola d'un coup. Un voisin, peut désireux de vraiment s'impliquer dans l'histoire, avait appelé de l'aide, sans pour autant appelé la police. Il ne voulait pas s'y mêler, il avait donc appeler un ami du couple.

-Lâche le espèce de con !

Caleb venait d'entrer, avait enjambé le chien et avait mit un uppercut directement dans le ventre du fou furieux qui lâcha sa victime. Cette dernière s'étala au sol, pantelant et fixa d'un œil vide les deux hommes se battre comme des loups. Pour la première fois, Kevin perdit totalement. Caleb l'avait frappé de multiples fois aux visages et en dessous de la ceinture, se foutant totalement des règles tacites de toute bagarre. L'ex drogué avait l'habitude des bagarres de rue alors il assomma sans trop de problème l'autre. Il se releva et essuya sa lèvre enflée en se tournant vers l'être tremblotant qu'il venait de sauver.

-Tu comptes bouger ou attendre qu'il se réveille pour un second round ?

-Je …

Shawn se leva, peu assuré sur ses jambe et regarda son chien. Il se dirigea difficilement sous le regard atterré de son sauveur. Ce dernier soupira et fouilla sans ménagement pour trouver les papiers de bases et des des habits de base. En regardant un Shawn hagard prendre soin de son chiot il ne put se poser qu'une question. Dans quoi s'était il encore fourré ? Il donna le sac avec le nécessaire au perdu et porta le chiot. Caleb donna un dernier coup de pied dans le corps de l'évanouie avant de partir. Shawn prit de l'argent, tout l'argent qu'il y avait dans l'appartement et les cartes bleues. Caleb eut une pensée pour Jude qui devait s'inquiéter. Lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel du voisin, il était parti comme une flèche en plantant Marc et son copain sans prévenir. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui il vu son copain qui le fixait d'un air interrogatif.

-Je ramènes un autre chaton égaré !

Shawn resta sur le palier, embarrassé par lui même. Il rougissait beaucoup de voir autant de gens le regardait, il n'osait pas entrer mais Marc lui sourit et l'encouragea silencieusement. Il entra et posa son sac dans l'entrée. Caleb posa la petite bête sur le tapis dans l'entrée et Shawn se dépêcha d'aller le voir avant d'aller dire bonjour. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour son bébé.

-Tu as une sale tête, déclara Marc avec sa classe habituelle.

-Marc sérieusement ! Râla Jude puis il regarda son compagnon. Merde ! T'as fait quoi ?

-J'ai foutu la raclée de sa vie à Kevin, mais je me suis pris de trois coup. C'est rien ça va cicatriser en quelques jours.

Il s'assit sur le plan de travail et essuya son visage en soupirant. Il regarda celui qui allait sûrement rester quelques jours chez eux. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser d'Axel qui avait fuit après son retour, et la nuit qui allait avec. Shawn s'assit avec les deux autres hommes à table et essaya de garder la face.

-Pourquoi tu restes avec ce con ? Soupira Jude.

-Je l'aime... soupira Shawn. Et j'ai peur d'être seul aussi.

Jude sourit et regarda d'un air entendu son petit ami qui ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir. C'était un peu flou mais il abandonna et sourit comme s'il avait comprit. Jude était grand et n'aurait sûrement pas besoin de lui pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il ne savait pas qu'à peine quelques minutes avant Marc venait de faire la même confession à son meilleur ami. Le stratège espérait donc à la fois sauver son meilleur ami et un ami d'enfance, et accessoirement récupérer son appartement et son copain, comme avant. Il faut aussi avouer qu'il y a une raison égoïste derrière presque tout, mais il serait tout de même heureux si Marc pouvait se libérer de l'emprise de Xavier et reparte à plat dans une relation saine. Si Shawn allait habiter chez lui quelques temps ils n'auraient plus peur de la solitude et pourrait chercher une relation plus épanouissante chacun de leurs côtés.

-Shawn pourrait vivre chez toi ? Proposa Jude.

-Je veux pas m'imposer... hésita Shawn.

-De toute façon tu ne pourras pas retourner chez toi, et pour Eden c'est mieux un jardin, en appartement il va se sentir mal non ?

Marc eut comme une illumination, il adorait l'idée d'avoir son ami chez lui, il pourrait jouer au foot et le regarder à la télé et juste se tenir compagnie aussi. Tout pour être heureux sans relation en somme. Puis le chien ne le gênerai pas, il les aimait puisque eux aussi adore les ballons. Il sourit à Shawn qui rougit, toujours incommodé par lui-même. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer, il voulait un peu retourner avec Kevin, pour lui. Cependant En voyant son bébé aussi mal en point il ne put se résoudre à y retourner, le chiot n'avait rien fait, c'était un petit être innocent on ne pouvait pas taper sur un être aussi pur, alors il n'y retournerai pas.

-Oui je veux bien, je resterais pas longtemps promis.

-Mais tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin, vous gênerez pas ! Sourit Marc. J'adore être avec du monde.

Jude se leva et mit la table pour un de plus, il sourit d'autant plus qu'il sait que tout s'arrange pour ses amis aussi, la vie semble s'améliorer petit à petit et ça le rend heureux, même si ça laisse quelques traces temporaires sur le visage de son compagnon. Ils mangèrent en plaisantant, oubliant à moitié et pour les apparences ce qu'il s'est passé à peine quelques heures auparavant. Les deux invités laissèrent le couple seul pour se retrouver. Pourtant Caleb avait la tête ailleurs, il ne parvenait pas à bien profiter de la seconde partie de soirée.

-Tu as quoi à pas tenir en place ? Râla l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras.

-J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi Kevin a fait ça.

-Ba va lui demander.

Le brun se leva d'un bond, cognant au passage les jambes de son amant qui le regardait comme s'il était fou et faisant tomber Minus. Bien sûr que Caleb avait comprit qu'il disait ça avec ironie, mais il avait besoin de comprendre, c'était à la limite du vital. Pourtant alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures, le châtain le regardait à la limite de la supplication. Ses yeux découverts le regardaient d'une façon incertaine.

-Tu repars pas hein ?

Il ne comprit pas sur le coup, la voix de Jude trahissait la peur de l'abandon, encore une fois. Il sourit et l'embrassa.

-Je reviens ce soir tu as ma promesse.

Il partit vite, avec de soif de savoir qu'il devait à tout prix étancher. Il traversa le parc rapidement et toqua chez l'homme qu'il avait tabassé peu avant, ça pouvait paraître stupide mais il le voulait. L'homme était entrain de manger avec humeur mais en voyant le brun arrivait et entrait il se contenta de souffler.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Savoir pourquoi tu fais ça !

-Ça te regarde !?

Caleb s'assit sur le bar où la tête de Shawn avait rebondit quelques semaines auparavant et fixa l'ancien bourreau d'un air qui se voulait patient.

-Non, mais je veux savoir et tu vas me le dire sinon j'encourage Shawn a porté plainte.

-Il m'aime, il ne me fera pas ce coup là ! Argua Kevin sûr de lui.

-Si on l'y pousse tu sais très bien qu'il nous obéirait, c'est pas comme s'il avait de la volonté propre ce type.

-PARLE PAS DE LUI COMME CA !

Kevin se leva d'un bond d'un air menaçant avant de se laisser retomber mollement dans le canapé, vaincu par l'air blasé de Caleb. Il avala son reste de pâtes d'un air morose alors que l'autre le regardait toujours faire. De plus les début de bleus et de boursouflures sur le visage de celui qu'il avait tabassé lui donnait un air grotesque.

-Tu le tabasses mais j'ai pas le droit de l'insulter ? T'es super logique comme mec !

-Il est à moi, pas à toi. Si il savait garder son cul loin des autres il serait parfait, soupira Kevin.

-Pourquoi tu fais une fixation sur une infidélité qui sort tout droit de ta tête ? Shawn est le mec le plus fidèle que j'ai jamais rencontré, j'ai déjà vu des chiens moins fidèles que lui.

-C'est ce qu'il veulent tous nous faire croire. Mais la fidélité ça n'existe pas dans un couple, y'en a toujours un des deux qui est cocu et l'autre qui va se faire plaisir ailleurs. Tu crois quoi ? Que Jude rentre tard juste pour le boulot ?

Caleb rit, il ne doutera jamais de la fidélité se son compagnon. L'autre le regarda comme s'il était fou, mais l'autre s'en foutait. Pourrir les théories des gens étaient un passe temps qu'il affectionnait trop pour le laisser tomber.

-C'est moi qui l'a fait cocu, mais Shawn est pas de ce genre.

-Mon père disait pareil de ma mère. En attendant son amant était un type très sympa, ironisa Kevin.

-C'est pas parce que tes parents étaient pas fichu d'être fidèle que c'est tout les couples. Et non je ne suis pas un bon exemple !

-tout mes exs m'ont fait cocu, je vois pas en quoi lui serait différents.

-En même temps si tu leur frappais tous sur la gueule faut pas s'étonner qu'ils cherchent le bonheur ailleurs.

Kevin passa ses paumes sur son visage et ses cheveux d'un geste las et en soupirant. Il savait que quelque part ce crétin prétentieux n'avait pas tort, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir tort, ça expliquerait tout mais par ailleurs il ne pouvait pas s'en empêchait, il était tout bêtement jaloux de la moindre personne qui pouvait, de près ou de loin lui piquer l'être qui lui appartient.

-Shawn m'appartient. Il a besoin de moi !

-Non il a besoin d'un homme ou d'une femme qui soit sûr et qui sache ou il va, qui lui apporte de la stabilité et un poil dominateur. Il a besoin qu'on lui rappelle de prendre ses médocs, qu'on lui donne des responsabilités et surtout qu'on le respecte. Il a besoin de ça, pas de toi.

-Une gonzesse pourra jamais lui apporter ça !

-Tu paries ? Je connais des femmes qui sont encore plus des bonhommes que toi et moi et qui se battent bien mieux que nous quand il s'agit de se défendre mais qui sont aussi des femmes douces et aimantes. Je vais en présenter pleins à Shawn juste pour qu'il t'oublie et se recase avec une fille dans le genre de la meuf qu'il a plaqué pour venir avec toi, se moqua Caleb.

A la fin de son speech, il se leva et partit, il avait comprit donc le monstre n'avait plus d'utilité. Ils auraient été dans un film apocalyptique, il l'aurait tué, mais dans la vraie vie il savait que ça passerait beaucoup moins bien comme excuse : « il ne m'était plus utile pour l'histoire ». Alors il partit, abandonnant le malheureux à son sort plutôt bien mérité.

Lorsque la porte fut rabattue contre son encadrement, le 'monstre' fondit en larme, personne ne le comprenait. Même plus Shawn, son ange blanc et doux. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, à sa façon malsaine. Il ne savait plus comment faire, alors il sanglota comme il reprochait à Shawn de le faire, sans silence et de façon ininterrompue le plus fort possible. Il noyait ses joues dans son chagrin et son mal être, coupable de ne pas avoir sût aimer selon les conventions.

* * *

ça sent la fin tout ça! Plus que 2 chapitres

j'espère donc que l'histoire prend une tournure qui vous plait! Que ce soit le cas ou non n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis

Sur ce, portez vous bien et à la semaine prochaine!


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour les gens,

Voilà le chapitre 11, il est un tantinet plus court qu'à mon habitude mais.. J'avais rien à rajouter tout simplement.

J'espère qu'il vous plaîra

* * *

Xavier toqua à la porte de chez son amant, deux semaines sans nouvelles, l'autre abusait un peu. Tout ça parce qu'il refusait de quitter sa femme. Il avait prévenu avant, Puis Marc n'avait pas le droit de le larguer comme ça, pas après deux ans ensemble. Ça ne se faisait pas, lui non plus n'avait pas voulut plaquer Axel à un moment, il n'était pas à sa disposition non plus ! Il fut par contre surpris de voir son ex coéquipier lui ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

-Coucou Xavier, dit Shawn.

-Salut.

-Tu veux parler à Marc ? Il est en haut. Vas' y monte !

Le plus pâle se poussa de l'encadrement de la porte et sourit à celui qui c'est invité. Il partit ensuite dans la cuisine pour récupérer son nouveau portable, il sourit en voyant deux messages, même si le dernier lui coupa toute envie de sourire. Kevin avait eu son numéros, il ne savait pas trop comment. En à peine quelques minutes il avait reçut plus de quarante messages et continuait d'en recevoir, pourtant il tenta de les ignorer et de se concentrer sur les messages positifs. Il répondit tranquillement à Axel et à son autre correspondante. En haut la conversation était toute aussi étrange. Xavier était à quatre pattes au dessus de Marc, lui léchant et embrassant allégrement le coup alors que ce dernier ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, rompre, continuer, du sérieux, s'amuser. C'était confus et la sensation de l'homme contre son corps ne l'aidait absolument pas.

-Alors comme ça on ne me donne plus de nouvelles ? C'est vilain ! Susurra Xavier entre deux baisers papillons dans son cou.

-Je.. Je … Je veux juste que... qu'on soit ensemble pour de vrai.

-J'ai déjà dit non, déclara Xavier en ajoutant un coup de dent plus fort que les autres.

-Mais c'est ce que je veux moi ! Tu as même pas pût te passer de moi plus de deux semaines, c'est la preuve que toi et moi on est fait pour être ensemble.

-Arrête de te faire des films, il n'y a rien à faire je ne quitterais pas ma femme même si je veux continuer à coucher avec toi juste pour le fun.

Il réagit enfin, il poussa l'homme au dessus de lui au bout du lit, d'un seul coup de pied il poussa un soupire et ne sût plus comment faire. Une main las vint frotter son cou et remettre en place son éternel bandeau. Il se sentit comme adulte à devoir faire un vrai choix pour quasiment la première fois de sa vie. Avant ça, c'était Axel qui décidait, avec lui mais sans qu'il prenne vraiment la décision définitive. Alors il soupira et se tourna vers le miroir, il se dévisagea sous le regard impatient et exaspéré de son amant. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, ça n'était pas comme ça qu'il voyait les choses.

-C'est fini, t'as gagné le match. J'en peux plus, j'ai pas l'endurance morale pour ce genre de chose. Désolé, j'aime pas partir dans une partie en cour mais il va falloir me trouver un remplaçant.

Xavier en aurait presque rit, mais ça lui faisait trop mal de savoir qu'il avait perdu. Cette partie, il l'avait joué comme un manche, sans avoir de stratégie. Il remit sa chemise comme il faut, et fixa son amant.

-Je suppose que je dois partir, souffla Xavier.

-Je devrais prévenir Isabelle.

-Tu le feras pas, et moi je te laisserai tranquille pour toujours, plus d'allusion ni rien. On se fait un pacte. S'il te plaît, si tu lui dit tu vas foutre ma vie en l'air ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Même si j'ai été un salopard avec toi tu ne peux pas ruiner ma vie et celles de mes enfants comme ça ! Pense à eux.

Marc se sentit mal, il ne voulait plus voir Xavier. Pourquoi était il venu ? Il n'avait pas eu le courage de rompre mais l'absence de nouvelle aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il se remit bien et se leva, prit la main tendu de Xavier et la serra pour sceller ce pacte immonde, que tout deux savait immonde. L'invité se leva à son tour et après un dernier regard noir partit sans même dire au revoir à Shawn. Ce dernier faisait à manger mais lança tout de même un regard d'incompréhension aux deux autres adultes. Le plus grand était cependant déjà partit et voir Marc claquer une porte indiquait que l'énervement été déjà suffisant et qu'en rajouter était un tantinet stupide. Eden n'avait pas comprit ça par contre, il se frotta aux jambes de l'ex-gardien qui le gratifia d'un caresse sur le flanc qui ravit le chien.

-Je mange d'ici un quart d'heure, on mange ensemble ? Demanda Shawn.

-Tu sors ce soir ?

-Oui Axel m'emmène en boîte ce soir.

Marc sourit avec nostalgie mais ne rehaussa pas, il se savait en tort dans cette histoire. Mais il mit la table pour deux et aida à préparer le dîner, s'il l'appelait, Nathan sortirait avec lui. Cependant ce dernier avait des enfants, il ne rentrait pas tard et sa femme l'en dissuaderait en pleine semaine. Il soupira.

-Tu veux venir ? Proposa innocemment Shawn.

-Je suis pas sûr qu'Axel voudra...

-Mais si ! Viens avec nous, t'as pas l'air bien : tu seras mieux avec nous, sourit Shawn. Allez vas t'habiller comme il faut !

Ils mangèrent tranquillement pour un et dans l'angoisse pour l'autre. L'angoisse de revoir son ex mais surtout de sa réaction. Une voiture se gara dans l'allée, et on toqua et entra comme chez lui. Pour cause, c'était chez lui avant. Axel caressa Eden et s'engagea dans la cuisine, il piqua une pâte dans la casserole.

-On y va ?

-Oui, et Marc vient avec nous, sourit Shawn.

Le sous-nommé avait actuellement un beug de cerveau. Il voyait son ex sous un nouveau jour. En effet ce dernier avait décrété que changer de tête lui ferait un bien fou et que ça lui permettrait de tourner la page, de remettre les compteurs à zéro. Il avait abandonné son éternel coupes en pics pour des cheveux lisses, il avait fait des mèches bleues très sexy aux yeux du capitaine. Il avait bronzé, car à présent il allait courir tout les jours pour s'occuper. Il avait refait sa garde robe aussi. Il arborait à présent une chemise blanche très ouverte avec des bijoux qui menaient le regard jusqu'à des abdos encore mieux dessiner qu'avant, un pantalon rouge magnifique. Il n'aurait pas sût dire pourquoi, mais il voulait le reconquérir. Cet homme devant lui était loin de celui qui partageait son lit il y a encore quelques semaines.

-D'accord si il veut !

-Merci.

-Je mets Eden dans le garage et j'arrive, annonça Shawn en prenant le chien par le collier.

Il descendit le chien, laissant les deux ex ensemble. Marc débarrassa la table pour se donner une contenance le temps que l'autre revienne, Axel l'aida en souriant, espérant passer une bonne soirée. Shawn revint et enfila ses chaussures en souriant, près à sauter dans la voiture pour aller en boîte. Ils montrent tous, Axel conduisit jusqu'au club. Le Black minou ,l'ambiance était plutôt chaude et les filles pour Shawn y étaient belles. Axel priait pour y trouver un homme à ramener le soir, ce dont il ne se doutait pas c'était que l'objectif de Marc était de le ramener lui.

Ils entrèrent et firent un aller retour au bar pour prendre un verre. Shawn rejoignit très vite une brune qui n'était pas inconnue à Axel. Il encouragea donc son ami d'un regard avant de scanner l'intérieur de la boite.

-Y'a pas grand chose, plaisanta Marc.

-C'est pas comme si tu avais à chercher, soupira Axel. Xavier sait que tu es là ?

-Je suis plus avec lui, on était pas vraiment d'accord sur ce qu'on attendait de nous.

Il avala une gorgée, mal à l'aise. Axel ricana, se moquant intérieurement de son ex.

-Je sais que j'ai merdé...

-Cool.

Axel finit son verre d'une traite et partit vers la piste. Il était vingt trois heure et les gens commençaient à être nombreux, il dragua à droite et à gauche les garçons qui l'intéressaient, malheureusement aucun n'était gay et il buvait un verre par homme. Sa résistance à l'alcool n'étant pas vraiment son plus gros atout, la tête lui tournait. Son ex venait le draguer, souvent mais il l'envoyait bouler à chaque fois. Pourtant, vers trois heure du matin, bien saoul et toujours sans personne, il oublia ses remords, ses résolutions et lorsque Marc revint à l'assaut leurs langues commencèrent une salsa endiablée. Personne ne l'en empêcha, Shawn étant partit avec sa brune et les autres s'en foutaient juste totalement. Ils profitèrent encore un peu de la fête, mais une heure plus tard, Marc prit le volant et les ramena chez eux. Il en était heureux, plus que ça, il se sentait maître de la situation. D'autant plus que l'autre ne savait pas où il en était à jeun, alors soûl plus rien ne se connectait au niveau du cerveau. Il chantait des paroles floues, affalé contre la porte de la voiture sous le regard bienveillant de son ex. Ce dernier l'aida à marcher, ou plutôt à tituber droit jusqu'à la maison, il pria au passage que Shawn ne soit pas là. Il n'y était pas à son grand bonheur, il poussa Axel jusqu'à la chambre, leur chambre. Axel tomba sur le lit, riant et vaporeux. Il avait maigris, Marc passa sa main sur les côtes et les abdos parfaitement taillés de celui qu'il considérait comme son homme.

-Je t'aime foooooorttt , sourit le soûl.

-Moi aussi mon beau.

Ils retirèrent leurs hauts en mélangeant leurs langues. La chemise du blond céda sans aucune résistance, elle ne voyait pas son utilité sur celui qu'elle était censée protéger. Le haut de Marc par contre donna plus de fil à retordre à l'autre, le mélange alcool/haut moulant m'aidait absolument pas. Ils rirent en se déshabillant toujours un peu plus. Chaque vêtement découvrait un peu plus de peau et augmentait le désir entre les deux hommes. Pourtant alors qu'une main s'agrippait à ses cheveux, alors que des jambes s'emmêlaient aux siennes, il ressentit une sorte de dégoût lâche envers lui même. Axel n'était pas en état de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas en abuser, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Pourtant, plus il essayait d'abandonner le blond dans le lit plus ce dernier essayait de s'accrocher, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Finalement le blond gagna ce qu'il voulait sur le moment, mais perdit. Il perdit tellement plus qu'il ne s'en doutait.

* * *

Si vous pouviez ranger les torches ça m'arrangerait, pis les fourches aussi. Maintenant je vous laisse deviner la fin. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et Si ça vous a plût.

portez vous bien et à la semaine prochaine


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour les gens et félicitation à tout ceux qui liront ça, vous êtes presque arrivé à la fin de cette fiction. Ceci est le dernier chapitre.

* * *

Il se réveilla seul comme avant toute cette histoire seul. Seul dans un grand lit froid où son corps se perdait sans autre accroche que le drap. Ce drap sentait comme lui, une odeur d'homme : un mélange de pomme et de musc. Il prit l'oreiller abandonné et le mit sur le sien, profitant de l'odeur en souriant. Il était seul mais heureux, car il savait que même si le matin rien ne changerait jamais, le soir tout était maintenant différent. Kidou rentrerait une ou deux heures après lui, et leur soirée se passerait ici, ou ailleurs, parfois même pas ensemble mais juste le savoir à la maison, ou juste entrain de faire autre chose que travailler le remplissait de joie.

Il se leva et fit sa journée, travail, manger, travail. Mais il était épanoui, plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il rêvait toujours de plus de liberté, de la possibilité de vivre en ermite au fin fond d'une forêt avec de l'alcool et de la le soir il n'aurai pas pût se passer de la présence du seul être humain en lequel il croyait encore. En pensant au soir il se rendit comte qu'il était temps de faire à manger. Alors il fit des pâtes à la bolognaise, parfaite, les vraies à l'italienne. La porte s'ouvrit, il se retourna. Son compagnon portait une cage, une cage pour animaux. Une boîte pour chat. La boite clair et un gros sac de course dans l'autre main, ça expliquait sûrement son léger retard.

-Tu as ramené un compagnon pour Minus ? Râla t'il. Si ils s'entendent pas tu te démerdes avec celui là ! Minus restera même s'il a des puces !

-En parlant de ça, j'ai le produit pour le traiter je compte sur toi pour lui mettre ce soir! Et non celui là te fera très plaisir j'en suis sûr.

Il ouvrit la cage d'où un petit shiba sortit apeuré. Caleb dût se retenir pour ne pas crier de façon peu masculine, il s'agenouilla et tendit une main assurée. La petite boule de poil était adorable et lui rappelait le chiot qu'il avait toujours voulut, en plus beau au point de vue du monde même si lui avait toujours préféré les bâtards errants. Il se laissa renifler avant de passer une main affectueuse sur le cou de l'animal. Il n'avait pas encore de collier, jamais il n'en aurait dans la maison pensa Caleb. Minus arriva alors, sortant de la chambre conjugale qu'il squattait allégrement depuis son arrivé au grand désespoir de Jude qui craignait les puces. Il cracha un peu, apeurant le chiot à peu près autant que lui-même. Ils se dévisagèrent jusqu'à ce que le châtain porte le chaton pour l'approcher du chien contre son gré. Le chiot et le chaton se sniffèrent, méfiants et prêts à attaquer l'autre au moindre faux pas.

-Laisse les, ils vont apprendre à vivre ensemble, sourit Caleb en caressant les poils roux. Merci pour le chiot, depuis le temps que je t'en parlais.

-Il te fait plaisir ?

-Bien sûr, mais... C'est quoi l'arnaque ? Tu reprends ton ancien rythme de malade et tu espères que ça passera mieux avec un chiot ?

Jude le fixa en soupirant, complètement désabusé par la pensée du peu confiance que son compagnon lui accordait. Bien sûr le chiot avaient pour vocation d'aborder un sujet sensible de leur couple mais pas celui qui a faillit tout mettre en l'air il y a si peu de temps. Il n'était pas stupide.

-Non, j'ai dit que je ferais des efforts à vie. Pas un mois ou le temps que tu me reviennes. Par contre il y a bien une arnaque...

-Je le savais ! Le coupa Caleb.

-Ta gueule et laisse moi parler. J'espère que ça... te motiveras pour la demande spéciale que je te fais depuis au moins un an.

Caleb réfléchit un instant pour essayer de comprendre l'allusion de son partenaire. Il ne lui fallut que quelques seconde avant de fixer son copain d'un air désespéré.

-Un chiot et un enfant ce n'est pas la même chose merde ! Tu crois quoi ? Que … Raaa tu m'énerves ! Tout n'est pas aussi simple dans la vie ! Les enfants sont une putain de grosse responsabilité ! Puis c'est toi le responsable dans ce couple normalement ! Tu peux pas faire ce genre de caprice !

-Je dis pas maintenant, je dis ça pour plus tard.

Un baiser se perdit, ainsi qu'un doigt dans la casserole de sauce. Le chiot jappa, au grand bonheur de Caleb qui adorait par dessus tout ce petit bruit aigu. Il le laissa se frotter à lui, égouttant les pâtes en même temps, son compagnon mettait la table après avoir installé le nécessaire pour leur nouvel animal. Après manger ils dérivèrent vers la télé, 39 step, vieux mais agréable à regarder d'après le châtain. Minus s'installa sur l'accoudoir, a à peine deux ou trois centimètres des dreadlocks qui pouvaient se vanter de fasciner le chaton. Le chiot trouva se place juste à côté de son panier, pas dedans, à côté et avec un jouet choisit pour ne pas faire de bruit.

-Met son produit au chat maintenant, soupira Jude.

-T'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

-Fais le !

Le brun soupira, pas vraiment chaud pour une dispute aujourd'hui. Alors il se leva et prit le chaton au creux de sa main avant de l'emmener sur la table de la cuisine. Il se sentait vaincu et un peu humilier mais ravala sa fierté. Il avait enfin comprit quelque chose qui était primordiale dans un couple. Les concessions devaient être faites, et traiter le chat contre les puces n'étaient pas vraiment la pire qu'il aurait à faire, lui comme Jude.

Quelques minutes plus tard il revint se placer dans le canapé. Étrangement le brun se surprit à aimer cette vie bien rangée, dans les bras de son draideux avec son chien, même s'il aurait préféré un bâtard un peu cabossé. Le chiot était trop adorable. Le chaton boudait, il était vexé du mauvais traitement que son propriétaire/ protecteur venait de lui infliger. Alors il se mit sur la table, de façon noble mais toujours dos à ses tortionnaires. Une cravate traînée, une cravate rouge sang, comme les yeux de son amant.

-Épouse moi.

Quitte à jouer le jeu de l'amour autant le jouer jusqu'au bout.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

Jude riait, pas vraiment surpris de la question. Caleb n'était pas non plus surpris de la réponse. Il n'aurait même pas sût dire pourquoi elle était sortit, son cerveau avait dû se mettre en grève momentanément. Il était autant vexé que soulagé de la réponse.

-Il faut une grosse déclaration à monsieur ? Clama Caleb. Ok.

Il se mit debout sur la table basse, dérangeant le chaton qui le fixa d'un œil apeuré et mauvais. Le chiot se contenta de lever le museau.

-T'es l'homme de ma vie, un putain de paradoxe paradoxale que je ne saurais jamais m'expliquer pour la simple et bonne raison que t'es comme les équations à trente inconnues, à chaque fois qu'on croit qu'on croit en avoir une y'en a une autre qui vient t'emmerder pour te forcer à tout recalculer, revérifier. J'veux dire, un dreadeux en costume cravate ! T'es un exemplaire unique et je suis l'homme le plus fière au monde de pouvoir me vanter d'avoir un original unique dans mon pieu. Un putain de dieu grec tout droit descendu de l'Olympe juste pour moi. Et je veux être légalement lier à cette chimère, cette chambre d'ambre.

Jude sourit, se retenant difficilement de rire aux éclats.

-Descend de là. La table est pas faite pour te porter mon gros.

-Ok, ok le rabat joie.

Caleb sourit en descendant du pauvre meuble absolument pas préparé à ça. Jude éclata de rire, incapable de se retenir lorsque son compagnon s'étala entre le canapé et la table.

-C'est ça de faire le malin.

-Ma déclaration t'as pas plût ?

-Si si, mais tu avais l'air débile quoi.

Caleb gonfla les joues sous le regard amusé de l'autre, ce dernier prit son portable. Il y eu un blanc alors que Caleb pût lire la stupeur et l'atterrement dans les prunelles de sang. Ces dernières venaient de lire le messages de la débilité profonde celle dont on ne guérit jamais vraiment.

-David s'est tué avec une cuillère ? Pitié dit moi que c'est ça !

-Marc et Axel vont se marier.

-C'est sale de ravaler son vomi.

-Axel vient de me dire que Marc vient de lui demander, sois disant qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'était perdu mais que là il est sûr, qu'il voulait qu'ils aillent en Allemagne se marier et tout.

A cet instant, si la débilité et la crédulité avait eu un visage, elles se serraient sûrement partagé celui de l'attaquant aux yeux des deux stratèges. L'un plaignait son ami, l'autre le traitait purement de con. La vérité se situait probablement entre les deux.

-Il se rend compte ou c'est juste qu'il a trop fumé ? Manquerait plus que Shawn retourne avec Kevin et là j'exige qu'on change de pote ! Il y a un moment où je ne les assume plus.

-Marc a peur d'être seul, c'est pas sa faute. Par contre Axel devrait se faire soigner, soupire Jude en répondant au message de son ami.

-Tu réponds quoi ?

-Pour te citer : « c'est sale de ravaler son vomi ».

-Précise que c'est de moi.

Le brun se leva d'un bond et plaqua l'autre au canapé dans l'espoir d'attraper le portable pour s'assurer que l'autre ait bien mis son nom. Il était le plus léger , certes, mais il gagnait le plus souvent. Son compagnon n'était vraiment pas fait pour se battre. Il cala son bassin sur le ventre bien dessiné et mordit la clavicule à travers le pull pour affirmer sa domination. Le tout en bougeant les bras. Le plus lourd abandonna devant le gamin et lui donna l'objet sans même râler.

-Bien !

-Il a répondu quoi ? Questionna Jude.

-Marc veut que tu sois son témoin.

Jude réfléchit, ça se vu encore une fois dans ses yeux. Il n'approuvait pas l'union mais d'un autre côté être le témoin lui faisait vraiment envie, il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir son ami.

-Dit lui que c'est d'accord.

-Putain il pouvait pas faire comme Shawn ?

-Se caser avec mon assistante ? C'est un peu limite non ? À deux pour une femme.

-Tu vois parfaitement de quoi je parle. La solitude n'est pas si horrible, ils abusent.

-Pour eux c'est de la torture d'être seul, et je les comprend un peu, soupira Jude.

Ils parlèrent encore de tout et de rien jusqu'au coucher. Finalement le film s'était fini sans même avoir véritablement eut de l'attention. La couette rejointe par le couple fût témoin d'une attaque adorable. Le chiot voulait, comme le chat, dormir dans le lit avec le couple, chose que Jude était parfaitement contre. Le chat passait déjà difficilement mais le chiot s'était hors de question pour lui. Le pauvre fût donc reléguer au salon. Caleb soupira, daignant tourner le dos à son compagnon. Ce dernier sourit et l'enlaça tendrement et posa sa bouche contre le cou de son amoureux à lui.

* * *

Six mois c'était écoulé depuis que Jude avait embauché sa secrétaire. Cette dernière ne pouvait même plus dire à quelle point elle lui en était reconnaissante. En effet, aujourd'hui, après huit long mois froid et vide, elle allait récupéré son bébé, son adorable petit bébé. De plus Shawn acceptait de le reconnaître comme son fils.

-Il est stupide de faire ça aussi vite, soupira Caleb assis dans la voiture.

-Arrête de tout voir mal, il allait pas être avec elle et renier le bébé, soupira son compagnon.

-Il y a une grosse différence entre s'occuper d'un enfant et le reconnaître comme le sien ! Imagine ça ne marche pas entre eux, il va avoir le gamin à son nom !

Jude soupira et le laissa dire ce qu'il voulait, après tout, même si il disait ce qu'il pensait au repas en l'honneur de la paternité de Shawn, tout le monde serait trop heureux pour mal le prendre. Alors il hocha simplement la tête, comme il l'avait fait lors du mariage de son meilleur ami.

* * *

E c'est fini ! ça fait toujours bizarre de finir une fiction mais c'est encore pire quand on sait qu'on va se faire tuer par sûr une personne. Je prierais d'ailleurs cette personne d'épargner le visage j'en ai besoin.

Il n'y aura finalement pas d'épilogue, j'adore ma fin et je ne souhaite rien n'y ajouter.

Pour ce qui est de la prochaine fiction, je n'arrive pas à l'écrire, c'est une catastrophe donc je ne sais vraiment pas quand elle sortira. la semaine prochaine je posterais un OS en rapport avec les événement de ce week-end.

Voila je pense avoir fait le tour.

A non j'ai oublier! MERCI MERCI MERCI d'avoir tout lut jusqu'ici vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir!

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine!


End file.
